


My Indigo

by Childofnyx429



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childofnyx429/pseuds/Childofnyx429
Summary: Nadia is a vampire and the apprentice is a human





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda Au kinda smilar

“You look tired, Iris; why not take a rest? The humans have gone to sleep now, and you do deserve a break.” Asra’s soft voice carried through the stillness of the shop. The evening had brought nothing more than a random straggler here and there, but Asra could see she was worn. 

The girl leaning over the display case looked over her master, taking in the contrast of his white, fluffy hair against the bronze of his skin. “It’s late, but I want to help with the vampire customers as well.” She replied, stretching her arms out above her head before rubbing the sleep from her amber eyes. He shook his head, a coy smile playing on his lips. Looking at her, she seemed so small; she was only about four inches shorter than he was. 

“Then, how about a compromise?” He offered. “You take a nap, and I’ll wake you in a few hours?” Iris thought about it, realizing it was nearly two days since she’d last slept. Reluctantly, she nodded.  
“Alright, alright, you win, Master. I’ll get some sleep, but you’d better wake me up!” She groaned, causing a chuckle to escape Asra’s throat.  
Walking from behind the counter, the black-tipped ears of her familiar perked up. The white caracal stretched its legs, traipsing behind Iris’ heavy footsteps. As she made her way to the bedroom she shard with her master, she began mindlessly peeling the cream-colored harem pants off, kicking them aside once they’d shifted down to her ankles. The matching top was next, the coolness of her bare skin against the sheets welcoming her into sleep before she even had the chance to try. “Goodnight, Snow.” Her mumble was nearly inaudible as the caracal curled herself around her feet, purring softly. 

The gentle pawing of Snow on her back woke Iris, her eyes fluttering open into a pitch black room. The lantern must have burnt out, she thought, sitting up slowly. Rubbing her eyes, she gave herself a few seconds to adjust to the darkness of the room before lighting it again, the lacy magic dancing effortlessly at the tip of her forefinger. Snow looked at her curiously, tilting her head, ears twitching. Her blue eyes seemed to glow in the light of the lantern, making her seem all the more mystical. Reaching out to pet soft spot between her ears, Iris’ stomach growled. She laughed out loud at the noise. “Ah, I know what you want, Snow.” Getting to her feet, she collected her top off the floor, followed by her pants on the stairwell, making her way down to the kitchen. 

Finally deciding on eggs and tea, she set them to boil. Rifling through the cabinets for Snow’s jars of delectables, she could hear Asra talking to someone, but couldn’t quite make out the second voice.   
“Oh, I do believe she’s in the kitchen now, if you would follow me.” His voice is louder as she hears two sets of steps coming toward her. She pondered whoever it could be Asra would feel comfortable enough bringing back to the living quarters of the shop. She knew Asra’s footsteps well: the gait of a man well-travelled and enlightened with magic. The second set, she couldn’t recognize; they were light, as if barefoot and sneaking, but the click clack of thick heels told her that was incorrect. It didn’t take long for the pair to appear in the doorway, just as the tea whistled it’s obediance.   
Asra was with a woman taller than himself, her face shrouded in a colorful, expensive, scarf. They stand silent for a moment. Even through the silky material, Iris can feel the eyes of the woman on her. Slowly and elegantly, she removes the scarf from her face.   
Iris’ gasp catches in her throat, before she recollects herself. “Countess, I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize it was you.” Awkwardly, she bows, having to steady herself with her foot to keep from falling over. 

A giggle, higher pitched than what Iris expected, escaped the Countess’ lips. “Please, straighten yourself, Iris. There is no need for such formality here.” The girl, still awestruck in the beauty of the Countess, does as she’s told, words still lost on her tongue. “Now, Asra tells me you have a skillset I could make use of. Is that something that interests you, Iris?”  
“Of course, Countess.” She found it hard to look the Countess in the eye, but found it harder to look away. She could feel the heat spreading rapidly across her cheeks. The Countess’ eyes look wanting, as if waiting for Iris to speak more. Her lips tremble.

A smile spreads across the Countess’ perfectly stained lips. “I’ve caught word from noble’s and beggars alike, of which they say you are of the best, and... I would like you to read the cards for me.”   
Iris nods, almost too eagerly. “Of course, Countess!” She squeaks, mentally cursing for allowing herself to become so flustered. 

Breaking his silence, Asra finally speaks, smiling from ear to ear. “I’ll watch your water for you.” he says playfully, raising a brow at Iris. Motioning for the Countess to move ahead of her, Iris gives Asra a death glare as he pours himself a cup of tea.   
Iris leaves the kitchen, quickening her pace to catch up to the long strides of the Countess. Once she’s made it to the reading room, the Countess has already taken her seat, smiling patiently at the young apprentice. Iris gulps, taking a seat across from the beautiful woman so that she was directly in front of her now, just the two of them.

Alone.

Tearing her eyes away, Iris pulls her cards out, shuffling them before putting them in three before the Countess. Iris flips the first one over.  
“The Magician, how appropriate! What is he telling you?” Her eyes seemed to light up brilliantly as she looked over the intricate design.  
“You have a plan, a long time in the making.” She tried to keep her voice steady and calm, her eyes flicking back and forth from the cards and the Countess.  
The Countess’ brow twitched some, furrowing a bit before she corrected it. “Should I go through with my plan?”  
The voice in Iris’ head was clear as day. “Yes.”  
Seemingly happy with the reading, The Countess stands, a satisfied smirk crossing her flawless features. Hand hovering just above the card as she looks it over again, her voice is lower this time, “Iris, I ask of your assistance once more. Will you accompany me in the palace for a few weeks to ensure my plans go through? While there you will have every luxury possible.” Her intense eyes locked Iris’ in. 

How could she say no?

Iris nodded, “Yes, but...” her eyes drifted to the source of warmth for her barefeet, the white fluff rising and falling as Snow slept soundly. “... is it alright if I bring my familiar, Snow?” Her voice doesn’t squeak or tremble this time, but she could hear the intimidation vibrate her vocal cords.   
The Countess’ face doesn’t waiver, “I wouldn’t have it any other way, dear.”  
The tension built up in Iris’ shoulders eases some. “When would you like me at the palace?” Iris asked   
“Tomorrow, I will tell my guards that you will be arriving. Until then, Iris.” In a swift movement, she replaced the scarf onto her head. Silently, Iris walks her to the door, seeing her off in a wordless goodbye.   
Spinning on her heal, Iris stomps back to the kitchen, where Asra remains in the same spot, a fresh cup of tea waiting for her. “Well, it seems you will be going on an adventure to the palace.” His eyes twinkled mischievously. 

“What was that, Asra?!” Iris all but hisses, eyes narrowing. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He takes a long, slow sip of tea.   
“Don’t play dumb, Asra! I know what you were trying to do, what you succeeded in doing.” Taking the cup from Asra, she sneered at him as she drank.   
“I presented you with an opportinity to better yourself, that is all.” He winked at her.  
“Yeah, and left me alone with the hottest woman in Vesuvia while I blubbered at her feet, like a fool.” The touch of embarrassment crossed her cheeks again. She took another sip from the cup. Asra laughed, a boisterous sound that filled the kitchen.   
“If you happen to find love from it, so be it.” Iris rolled her eyes as Asra sat his empty cup on the counter, refilling it. “But, you at least get to be in the castle.”   
She nodded, smiling at the thought. She’d always wanted to see it up close, to go inside. “So it seems.” She stifled a giggle, grabbing an egg and peeling it as her mind began to race with ideas and imagery of what she would find. The two made idle small talk, Iris sharing an egg with Asra, until the tea was nearly gone and Iris could hardly keep her eyes open.

Asra straightened, still smiling from their chat. “You should go on to bed, the palace is a long journey from here; and its late.” His hand placed on her shoulder, she felt as if all his weight was on her. Throwing back the last remnants of tea, she dragged herself upstairs, collapsing onto the bed.

 

The sun was just breaking over the horizon when Iris woke up. Stretching to loosen her limbs, she changed into a light grey harem outfit similar in fashion to the one she wore before. Stopping in front of the mirror, she looked at herself, horrified at what she saw: her dark blue hair, usually straight and clean, stuck out in every direction. Had it looked like this last night, with the Countess? Grabbing her brush, she swept it through angrily until she was satisfied, pulling it back into a short ponytail. Wisps of bangs framed her face slightly, giving her an even more youthful appearance. Not wanting to waste anymore time, she gathered some things into her bag and, summoning Snow with a click of her tongue, left for the palace.   
Before opening the door, she heard a sound; a distant voice calling to her. Turning slowly, she saw in the reading room, the deck she’d designed with Asra waiting for her. Her hand fell from the copper knob as she walked towards them, turning them over in her hands. Sighing heavily, she closed her eyes and she gripped the cards tightly within her hands. 

Was she really ready for this?

She’d been here for so long; she hardly left the district. But now, she was venturing to the palace, alone. Nervously, she bit her lip. Feeling the familiar caress of silken fur twine through her legs, she glanced down to an ever-curious Snow.  
Iris smiled. “Are you ready for our adventure, Snow?” The caracal let out happy, little chirps. Iris laughed, putting her deck in the bag. She looked back at the room once more, before turning around and leaving.   
She went to the door again, opening it slowly. Once outside, she locked it with three different keys and pocketed them. Swiftly turning, she made her way through the district.

Though it was still early, the market was booming with venders, the aromas that clung heavily to the air filled her lungs. The duo made their way through the crowded streets, no one paying them mind.  
Iris was starting to get hungry as they made their way into a less crowded district. The eggs longed worked off in the morning sun, she knew she needed to find something to eat or risk fainting. Looking around, hey eyes grazed over each vendor, looking for meats. Finally, she found one with reasonable prices and a wide variety. With scrutiny, she finally settled on three different types, and choosing some raw options for the caracal that batted playfully at her feet. Settling down in a shady spot, the two ate, watching the vast cultures of people that filtered past them. As they finished up the last of the food, Iris could feel herself become energized and ready for the long trek to the palace.  
Iris didn’t know how many steps she’d already climbed, but it felt as if they were never ending. The only thing that kept her going was the palace coming closer into her midst. She was tired and sore, but there was no turning back now.

The sun was going down  
as she finally reached the top. Before her, the palace stood, brilliantly lit. She stood in awe; it was beautiful more than she ever could have imagined. Clenching her fists, she was beginning to get nervous again. Taking in a shapr inhale of breath, she moved to step forward, only to be cut off by two guards.  
“Who goes there? What business do you have here?” His voice was scruffy, his gaze cast downward on her. Iris bit her lip, trying not to let her nerves get the best of her.

“I’m Iris, I was requested by the Countess to come.” Luckily, her voice held strong.  
“Unless you know the password, you may not enter.” The other guard said, with such a lilt in his voice, Iris wasn’t sure how to take him. Iris closed her eyes. The Countess had not informed her of a password.   
“Let her pass! This is the special guest of the Countess!” a voice boomed from behind the gates. Opening her eyes, a plump, auburn-haired servant stood, hands on her hips, frowning. The guards looked shocked, but obeyed, opening the gates to let Iris through. Snow walked in first, scoping out the area before Iris followed confidently behind, smug in her triumph. The servant greeted her with a warm smile, “You must be Iris! You’re just as the Countess described. I am Portia, handmaiden to milady. Please, follow me.” Portia bounced away, expecting Iris to follow. Portia was surprisingly fast, Iris only lagging behind evey time she stopped to take in the breathtaking marvels the palace held within its walls.   
“So, Iris, who is this traveling with you?” Portia’s fingers wriggled with anticipation to be buried within the soft caracal fur. 

Iris smiled, “This is Snow, my familiar.”

Portia’s eyes were locked onto Snow’s. “She is so cute! Can I pet her?” Iris nodded, Portia letting out a squeal of excitement as her hands disappeared into the fluff. Snow chirped, leaning into Portia’s love. “I think she likes me!”  
“I don’t think there’s anyone that Snow doesn’t like, especially if you show her attention.” After a few more moments of coddling Snow, Portia straighted, the smile permanently plastered onto her face.  
“Well, best get going! The Countess will be excited to know you’re here.” Portia said, spinning on her heel. The three made their way toward large doors, painstakingly carved into intricate details. Iris could probably spend all day staring at them and still not see it all. Balling up her tiny fist, Portia knocked three times, the doors opening in response.

As they entered, servants lined the hallway, each welcoming Iris. She smiled in returned, as keeping up with Portia was a task, and she could barely keep track of who said what. “How are we doing on time?” Portia asked a servant that came skidding to her side.  
“Fantastic! The Countess has not yet come down, and dinner is ready to be served!” She said.   
“Excellent!” She exclaimed, clapping her hands together. The servant scurried away, off to their next task. “Seems you have great timing! Let’s go to the dining room, dinner will be ready soon and you can eat with the Countess.”

Iris must have made a face, because Portia laughed. Embarrassed, she tried to fix it. “What, did you think we wouldn’t feed you?”   
Iris blushed, “I just didn’t think I would be dining with the Countess...”   
Portia’s face softened a bit. “Well, you are. Come alone, now!” Portia whisked them off to another set of double doors, these less intricate, but still ornate in their own right. Anxiety built up in Iris as they approached; Portia must have seen it on her face. “We can go in together.” Iris sighed, not realizing she’d been holding in her breath the entire time. Pushing the doors open, Snow weaving her way in first, the two filed into the empty room, taking a seat toward the end of the table. Immediately, she noticed an odd painting hanging above the table on the wall adjacent to her. Her eyes locked on the figure dead center, at what appeared to be a... goat?  
In fact, the entire painting was nothing more than people, people with heads of different animals, gathered around a table set with a lavish feast. She looked over every character once, but her eyes continued to be drawn back to the center, to the goat. His red eyes pierced her, almost as if the painted orbs could actually look back at her. At her feet, Snow hissed, pulling Iris out of her enchantment. 

“Easy girl, what’s gotten into you?” Iris reached down, petting the spot between her ears. She did calm down, though her blue eyes focused on the piece. Iris went back to staring at it, a strange sense of intrigue toward it. Portia came in carrying a tray and set it in front of Iris; the girl hadn’t even noticed Portia leave the room. How long had she been staring? On the tray was a few varieties of starters, including soup and yogurt. Soup seemed more fitting, so she reached for it. Inspecting it, she couldn’t quite make out the ingredients; however, it smelled delicious, so bringing the bowl to her lips, she drank it down all at once. 

“Admiring the painting, I see. Do you like it?” The Countess’ demanding voice broke the silence. Iris whipped her head around, nearly dropping the bowl, and found her sitting at the opposite end of the table, smiling. Iris sheepishly put the bowl down, wiping her mouth on her arm.  
“It’s kind of freaky, and strange.” She wasn’t sure why, but she felt as if she could be honest with the Countess.

“I agree, I don’t like it.” Nadia was leaned over, her slender chin resting on her palm. “You may ask why I keep it up; I suppose I keep it up, because my late husband adored it.” There was a wistful look in her, laced with something Iris couldn’t quite identify. Iris couldn’t recall Count Lucio, and had only seen him from old, crude paintings about town. Unsure what to say, she picks up another bowl, again drinking the liquid in one gulp. The Countess smiles, broad lips curling every so gently are the corners. “You know, you do have a spoon. I would advise to use it.” Iris blushed, setting the bowl down picking up the provided utensil. A soft chuckle escaped the Countess’ lips. 

Portia came back out with a goblet, and what looked like a wine bottle. Iris recognized the red, thick liquid instantly: blood. Asra had many bottles just like it at the shop for his vampire customers, and even himself. “I hope the sight of blood doesn’t make you lose your appetite.” The Countess said, her eyes watching as Portia poured it.   
Iris laughed, “No, I am quite use to it from both customers and my master.” A servant came and took the dishes away, another with the second course swooping in behind them. Lamb with seasonal vegetables, smothered in some sort of sauce.   
“Do you like lamb?” The Countess asked, taking a drink from the goblet.

“Well, if I’m being honest, I’m not sure. I did try to make it once, but I, uh, must not have done it right. It wasn’t very good.” Iris could feel herself getting more comfortable, the tension leaving her shoulders and back as she slumped a little into the chair.   
Amused, the Countess’ eyes flickered to Snow. “Do you have food for your familiar?” 

“I... I was just going to give her some of my food.” Iris replied, sheepishly.   
Nadia’s brow furrowed some, the corners of her lips turning down for the first time that night. “My dear magician, I did not want to say this previously when we spoke, but you look rather malnourished and a bit sickly looking... Do you eat enough?” Sincere concerned crinkled the corners of her magenta eyes.  
Iris blinked, a little offput by her question. “I guess I do... I mean, Master makes sure I eat, and we keep plenty of food in the shop.”  
The Countess nodded, a slight look of disbelief on her face. “I’m still going to have a doctor look you over, if you don’t mind. But as for your familiar, what does she eat?”

“I haven’t found a meat she hasn’t liked yet.” Iris nudged the belly of the beast, Snow purring to the sudden touch.   
“Portia, could you be a dear and fetch some meat for Snow?”  
“Of course, milady!” She replied, before disappearing. The smell taunting her, Iris decided to taste the lamb. Cautiously, she brought it to her lips, her eyes lighting up when it was fully in her mouth. That made The Countess giggle.   
“I see you approve of the lamb!” Iris blushed and nodded.  
“Much better than what I made.” She jabbed at the meat, a ripping a portion off with her fork, trying not to shovel it in. Portia came back with a golden bowl and sat it down next to Snow. She chirped happily, tearing her eyes away from the portrait just long enough to eat.

“I wanted to ask you this morning, what are your sleeping hours?” Portia refilled the goblet. The Countess took another drink.   
Iris swallowed her mouthful of food, trying not to be rude, “They’re chaotic. I normally sleep maybe four hours every few days, if I’m lucky.” The Countess’ eyes went wide.  
“That is definitely not healthy, Iris! Since you are staying with me, you will adjust to the vampire world so we can work together.” Her voice was firm. Iris agreed, feeling as if she wouldn’t have an option anyway.  
“Countess, I’m wondering... are their any suspects in Count Lucio’s murder?”   
The Countess set the goblet down, a little harder than normal. Her lip curled a bit, until she corrected it. She smiled. “One person, actually. My late husband’s personal physician, Doctor Devorak.” As the words left her mouth, a crashing sound jerks Iris’ and the Countess’ attention. Looking up, they see the dish Portia was holding moments before at her feet, broken, the contents spilled. 

“Portia, is everything alright?” The Countess raised a brow curiosly.  
“I’m so sorry, milady, slippery fingers!” She replied as two servants rushed to help clean it up. After that point, the rest of dinner went on in a blur. Once finished, Iris yawned. She was exhausted.   
“How about a bath, a nap, and then we can meet later to talk more?” The Countess suggested. Iris nodded as she stood and bowed.

“That does sound good.” Grabbing her bag, Snow got to her feet as Portia led them to a guest room. The room was much bigger than her room back home, everything draped in expensive fabrics and made of the sturdiest woods. Walking over to the bed, she sat down her bag; Snow made herself comfortable on the plush mattress. Portia was at the wardrobe, pulling out a robe for her to wear after the bath.

Portia showed her to the bath, Iris thanking her profusely. Iris opened the door so Snow could join, but the familiar planted herself just outside the door. Shrugging, Iris closed the door behind her and began to strip. The sides of the bath were lined with salts and luxury soaps; she smelled each, but didn’t add any into the water. Stepping into the warmth of the water, her body relaxed entirely for the first time for as long as she could remember. Her head resting against a plush pillow, she could feel her eyes getting heavy. The room was engulfed in steam, thick, warm air that felt nice to breath in. She blinked, her eyes opening more slowly each time, until finally, they didn’t open again.  
“Ah, what is this…a common peasant in my bath?” The voice was distant, but not so far that she couldn’t make out the words. Was someone in the bath chambers with her? “Oh, common, yes, but... you smell delicious. You smell like a delicious little snack for me.” Iris was going in and out of consciousness, her limbs heavy in the hot water. Her eyes fluttered open, but when she tried to move, her body wouldn’t respond. Frantic, her eyes darted around for a source of the voice. That’s when she saw it.

Her eyes settled on its eyes first, glowing a deep, familiar red. Around them, the rest of it slowly appeared, from the top down, a ghastly apparition. It took the form of a bipedal goat, a sneer spread across its snout. 

“You won’t get away this time.” It snarled, charging her. Unable to move, Iris watched in still horror as it quickly crossed the room, dropping into the bath with a hard splash. She felt the impact of the specter as its one hand forced her under the water, holding her in place. Bubbles rushed up her face, a playful taunt of her impending demise. Her body being unwilling to move, she tried to cast magic—any magic, anything that would help her to move or to get her away from this thing.

Gasping for air, the drenched apprentice opened her eyes, the arms of someone wrapped tightly around her. She was freezing now, and she couldn’t remember what happened. She blinked the water away, her sight focusing in on the face of the Countess.   
“Iris, are you okay?!” A little shocked at how panicked the Countess sounded, Iris’ head barely nodded. The situation hitting her at once, Iris realized she was naked, in the Countess’ embrace, who was getting her own dress wet. 

“Yeah, I’m fine I think.” She turned her face to hide her blush. Aside from being a bit unsettled by a strange nightmare, she felt fine. “Countess, ugh, why are you in here?” She crossed her arms over her chest.  
The worry didn’t leave Nadia’s face as she spoke. “Snow came to me, and she was going wild. It took me a moment to realize she wanted me to follow her, and she led me to you. It seems you must have fallen asleep and slipped under. I don’t think you were under for too long, but, you must have been in the water for a while. It’s freezing!”

“Oh...” Had she really fallen asleep? Geesh, how many times could she embarrass herself infront of the Countess in a single day? “I can say I am no longer tired, but I am really cold right now. And, umm, I’m sorry you had to rescue me, Countess, and get your dress wet.”   
She shook her head nonchalantly. “We'll get you tea and soup to warm you up, and some clothes.” Iris nodded in thanks, deciding not to tell her about the dream. Getting to her feet slowly, the Countess stood and grabbed a towel, handing it to the shivering girl. Iris quickly dried off, pulling the plush robe on as they exited the bath chamber. Snow chirped happily now that Iris was safe, walking closely beside Iris as they went back to her room. Iris fell back on the bed, wrapping herself under the covers. She was so cold down to her bones.

There was a knock on the door, Portia opening it with a tray. She looked concerned. “Milady told me what happened. Are you alright?” She brought over a little table, sitting the soup and tea down.   
Iris smiled, thankful for the beverages. “Yeah, just really, really cold.”   
Iris took a sip of the tea. She picked up the bowl, but remembering the Countess’ words, sat it back down and picked up the spoon, scooping it up and into her mouth. “Milady is requesting your presence, if you’re up to it, once you’ve finished.” Portia smiled. 

“Of course, I did come here at her request.” She found the spoon a bit awkward, but continued to use it. Even as she was finishing, Iris still felt cold. She tried to ignore it, getting to her feet, smiling. “Where will I be meeting the Countess?”  
“Out in the gazebo.” Portia replies, smiling as she cleans up the area. “Follow me.”  
They found the Countess sitting, looking up at the stars. Iris couldn’t help but smile; the moonlight on her face and hair made her look like a goddess. She took a seat across from her, the Countess turning her head. “How are you feeling after the tea and soup?” Concern etched her voice. 

“Much better... and, your dress? Will it be alright? If not, I will do whatever you ask to replace it.” Iris stammered. The Countess chuckled, raising her hand to stop her.  
“It is fine, just needs to be dried. I am more worried about irreplaceable you, than an easily replaceable dress.” She put a hand on Iris’ cheek. Iris felt a small blush creep up, warming her face just a tad.  
“What did you want to talk about, Countess?” She asked, trying to ignore the implications of the gesture.   
The Countess smiled, “If we are going to be working closely together, I wanted to get to know you better. That is all.” 

Surprised, Iris’ mouth hung agape for a moment before speaking. “Oh. Alright.”  
They spent the next hours getting to know each other under the glow of moonlight. Time seemed to stop, as they exchanged basic pleasantries they enjoyed to venturing lightly into small talk. Leaving the gazebo, the pair walked along the paths of the garden, stopping every so often to admire the work of one of the appointed gardeners.  
“Countess, what is your favorite flower?” Iris asked, gently cupping the bloom of a rare plant she’d never seen before.  
The Countess didn’t miss a beat, “Lavender. And, yours?” Iris thought a moment. 

“I don’t think I really have one right now.” Suddenly, Iris felt stiff as they stood there. As the night went on, it grew colder, and her muscles began to ache some. She stifled a cough, but not enough to hide it from the Countess. A brisk breeze blew by, causing a shiver from Iris’ core to rupture through to the surface.   
The Countess looked her over, skeptical of her condition. “Are you alright, Iris?”

“I'm fine.” The look on the Countess’ face remained unconvinced, but she didn’t speak of it again. They continued deeper into the gardens, until her cough was loud and Iris could no longer suppress it. The Countess announced an end to the evening, leading them back toward the palace. As they walked, Iris found it harder and harder to catch her breath, falling behind the Countess when she was meeting her step for step just moments before. 

She said her goodnight to her host, having walked her to her guest room to be sure she made it safely. Once Iris was sure the Countess was out of earshot, she called to Portia to request some extra blankets, but fell asleep well before being able to see Portia finish the task asked of her.


	2. Two

Iris groaned.

Her whole body hurt; even her throat. As she started to cough, she felt warmth encircle her, arms gently holding her. “Iris, are you awake now?” The Countess’ concerned voice brushed against the young magician’s ears. Iris opened her eyes, greeted by the familiar fabric of the Countess’ dress. Glancing upward, she met her glossy, crimson stare. She started to cough more, the Countess rubbing her back in response. She couldn’t remember what happened... one moment, she was walking, and the next... an all-consuming blackness. “I’ve called for a doctor. She is on her way as we speak.” She cooed. Iris could only nod, closing her eyes. Even breathing hurt. Iris wasn‘t sure how much time had passed when there came a knock on the door. The Countess called out to the guests, and she heard the sound of the door opening, two sets of footsteps entering.

Iris felt her body being lifted up. Opening her eyes, the Countess steadied her with a soft, but firm, grip. The doctor started to examine Iris methodically while the Countess continued to keep her in an upright position. Iris had no strength what so ever; after several minutes of detailed examination of her eyes and throat, they took a step back before speaking. “It’s a bad case of the flu, the worst I’ve seen this season. I suggest lots of rest, plenty of fluids, and a liquid diet for a bit, to keep her fever down, Countess.”   
The Countess nodded, “Thank you.” The doctor packed their supplies back up and left behind Portia, whom Iris just noticed. Iris groaned, attempting to get up from the bed, almost falling in the process. Luckily, the Countess’ quick reflexes caught her.  
“Where are you going?” Her voice held an almost scolding tone. 

Iris blinked, confused. “The doctor said for me to get rest... so, I was returning to my room.” She leaned into the Countess’ warm body.   
The Countess shook her head disapprovingly. “You are my guest, I cannot have you fainting in the corridors! You will be staying here, and to assure you have the best of care, I will take care of you.” Before waiting on an answer, she picked her up gently and returned her back in the bed. Iris watched as she went over to a large, shallow bowl, drenching a cloth with the contents, and wrung it out. Returning to Iris’ side, she put it on her forehead. “Now rest. I will be here with you.” Iris’ eyes were already closing, as the Countess’ milky voice threatened to lull her asleep. The cool dampness of the cloth felt good on her hot skin.

Even through the cloth, she could feel the Countess’ intense eyes watching her closely.

Iris stifled another groan; she felt miserable. The bed shifted some, arms snaking around her. “Would you like to change into one of my bed robes? You look rather uncomfortable in your current garb.”   
“Please.” Iris could only speak above a whisper. Arms leaving her, the woman rose from the bed. Iris lifted the corner of the rag, trying to watch her silky movements; it made her feel sick to her stomach. After some rustling movements, she felt herself being lifted once again. 

“I think a cool bath is in order first, your entire body is aflame!” She moved swiftly, Iris opening her eyes as the Countess carried her into her private bathing chambers. Steadied with on hand as she was sat down, Iris felt herself being stripped of her clothes and eased down in the cool water.  
The water was lightly perfumed with lavender. Iris closed her eyes, settling down into the deep tub. Just as she got comfortable, the Countess’ strong arms picked her up a third time, pulling her into a naked lap. 

Skin touching skin, the Countess held her tightly, as if she could go under if not for her grasp.  
Iris blushed; for a moment, she was glad for the fever, to hide it. She leaned back, relaxing into her curves. The Countess brought a saucer up over her body, pouring the cool water over her head. “Let’s wash your hair, then your body.” Iris nodded, letting her the water trickle down her scalp. A thicker dollop dripped against her head, following by the long fingers of the Countess massaging it in. Unable to contain it, Iris let out a little moan; no one had ever washed her hair like that before.   
Once clean, the Countess washed it out, adding in a thicker cream, repeating the process. “How are you feeling?” Iris opened her dreary eyes, smiling softly as she looked up at her.

“A bit better.” Iris replied. The Countess returned her smile, washing Iris off. Being ever so delicate, as if she were a fragile glass figurine, smoothing Iris down in the most luxurious of products. Satisfied with her work, the Countess stepped out of the tub first, pulling Iris out behind her. Wrapping her in a towel, she dried herself first. Iris watched, eyes tracing the silhouette of her nude body as she pulled on a translucent robe. She then turned her attention to the young magician, drying her in the same fashion she’d done for herself. Reaching behind her, she pulled a robe around Iris’ shoulders. She smiled as the robe grazed her skin so softly, an expensive, boysenberry silk. She loved it, turning her arms over and over as she examined her skin against the material. Without hesitation, the Countess scooped her back up, returning her to her private bedroom. “Dinner should be here soon, I hope you like it. I know having to eat soup must not be that fun, but I guarantee it will be good for you.” She winked at the drowsy girl, rolled into several quilts before her.   
Iris looked at the Countess as she watched over her. She had questions for her, but felt like it was not a good time. Iris had started drifting off to sleep again, when there came a knock on the door, Portia entering with a food cart, Snow chirping behind her. Iris leaned up slowly with the help of overstuffed pillows, watching Snow pad over the marble flooring to take a nap on the balcony. The Countess helped her to her feet, over to a small table Portia was readying. Portia brought over a platter that held two huge bowls; one was of a soup, and the other, yogurt. 

“I brought you some chamomile tea, I thought it might make you feel better.” Portia spoke quietly.   
Iris smiled, “It’s actually my favorite.” A wine glass and a bottle of blood-wine for the Countess was sat on the other side. The Countess poured Iris some tea and held it to her lips. Iris took a drink, the warmth soothing. “Thank you,” Iris replied, her voice soft, since her throat still hurt. 

“My dear Iris, do not speak; save your strength. I will help you eat.” The Countess’ thumb rubbed over Iris’ cheek. Iris silently agreed with a nod, as the Countess held her as close as she could. “Point to what you want to eat first.” Without hesitation, Iris pointed to the yogurt. The Countess took the spoon, filling the curve of it with a dollop of the smooth substance, bringing it to Iris lips. Her lips parted as she leaned in, the taste of honey dew lovingly coating her mouth.

The Countess kept this up till the bowl was scraped clean. She brought the tea up to her lips so Iris could drink, since it had cooled off some. She smiled, taking a few slow sips. The soup was last, and as she finished off the chicken broth, she could feel herself beginning to heal. Iris’ lips curved into a smile; prior to coming to the palace, she had never felt so full. Her eyes fluttered to the wine glass, still sitting untouched. Taking the bottle, she leaned forward some, pouring the thick liquid into the crystalline chalice.   
“What are you doing, dear?” The Countess asked, bemused. 

A playful smile crossed Iris’ pale lips, “You fed me, I just thought I would return the favor.” The Countess chuckled, covering her laugh with her long, bedazzled fingers.

“How thoughtful, Iris. Even though you are sick, you still think of others. You are truly one of a kind.” Her voice was soft, her fingers wrapping around the stem of the glass. Bringing it to her lips, her eyes never left Iris as she took long, slow sips, savoring the flavor.   
Iris put her head on the Countess’ shoulder, closing her eyes as she now rested on the Countess’ lap. There was a strange feeling inside of her; something of a flutter, that tickled her heart and spread across her shallow chest. Sh pondered on it for a minute, before realization hit her like brick: feelings for the Countess had developed, and she could tell the Countess reciprocated those feelings. 

She had heard that the Countess could be a tyrant, but this was not the woman she had seen. Obviously labeled wrong, the Countess had only shown her kindness since her arrival. Iris thought a bit more, her eyes still closed; she was feeling better, but oh so sleepy. Unable to suppress it, Iris yawned, cuddling more into the Countess. 

“Sleepy dear?” Iris nodded. The Countess finished her glass, and picked Iris up to take her back to the bed. She pulled the blankets up around her shoulders, her voice low and melodic, “Rest dear, you need it. If you need me, I'll be near by.” Pressing a lingering kiss to Iris’ forehead before leaving the room. Iris smiled as she cuddled into the sheets, quickly drifting off to sleep.

Iris looked around. She was in a boat, rocking gently in calm waves. As she took in her surroundings, she seen a young Countess sitting alone, her brows pressed together in a worrisome knot between her eyes. Footsteps from behind her, she turned her head to see a captain come through a door. “Princess Nadia, we have arrived! You're new city awaits you, and there are many towns folk waiting to meet you.” He said, a wide smile across his face.

Nadia nodded, getting to her feet. She left the small quarters, going up the steps and out to the landing, where she seen the crowd of townsfolk; it was huge, and still growing. She bit her lip, buterflies threatening to unease her stomach. She shook them off, forcing a smile to the people, her people, and waved. They cheered at her, many waving back enthusiastically and shouting. As the ship anchored, Nadia composed herself, smoothing her garments down and lacing her fingers together. Guards surrounded her as she began to descend, her eyes fluttering around aimlessly. This was her new home; she was their new ruler... and she was nervous. 

Iris opened her eyes momentarily, a blurry shape of the Countess sat in an overstuffed armchair across the room. It looked as if she was reading over a document of some sort, drinking some blood wine. As she sat it down, their eyes met, and she smiled at the apprentice. “I didn’t expect you to be awake yet. Are you alright?”

“Do you remember coming here?” Iris’ voice was sleepy, her brain foggy. Normally she wouldn‘t have been so bold to ask such a question. The Countess paused, seemingly shocked. She recomposed herself and nodded.

“Yes, I was quite the young vampire long before you were born. Why do you ask?” There was a nostalgia lilt to her voice that made Iris feel more at ease with her prying.  
Still, Iris gulped. “I’ve only been sick like this once, that I can remember. And when I have high fevers, I sometimes get fevered memories, as Asra called them. And... I just got a memory from you.” Iris was scared that the Countess might be mad, or upset at her.  
The Countess raised a brow, but seemed inquisitive. “How is that possible, for a human? I know a vampire can obtain memories by drinking the blood of others, but I’ve never heard of a human who could do it.”   
Iris bit her lip. “Well, Countess, I’m a bit of an oddball. I can also do blood magic like vampires. Asra says I’m the only human he has heard that can do it.” The Countess didn’t speak for a moment, considering the information. 

“Now my dear, that is interesting.” She replied, still in thought. “When you are better, will you give me a demonstration?” 

Iris nodded, “Of course, you of all people should see all of my capabilities.”   
Iris knew it was late, but she was feeling restless. Taking notice of this, the Countess came over and sat at the edge of the bed. Pressing a hand to Iris’ forehead, she frowned “Your fever has yet to go down.”  
“I don’t feel hot.” Iris replied, stubbornly.   
The Countess smiled. “Then maybe it will break by tomorrow evening.” As she layed there, Iris could make out the shape of the Countess, still in her thin robing. Her hair was down, cascading over each shoulder and framing her pointed face. 

She looked beautiful.  
“I have an idea. I am done with official business, so how about I get a book and we read?” She suggested. Iris, loving the idea, agreed.  
“That actually sounds really fun.”   
Iris loved to read, but she barely had the time at her shop; and when she did read, it was magic books-- hardly any fun. The Countess went over to a small bookcase, tracing her fingers along the spines before stopping at one specifically, pulling it out. “I have been wanting to read this one for a while. Now seems like the best time to do so.” She took long strides back to the bed, book in hand. Sliding a long leg under the sheets, she got close to Iris and opened the book. As she read out loud, Iris followed along with the words, keeping pace with the Countess’ steady, rhythmic tone. The main characters were two women, a vampire, and a human commoner. They read for awhile, eventually taking turns reading aloud. Iris was growing sleepy, her eyes harder and harder to keep open. Sunlight was peeking through the drawn curtains, splitting the room in two. 

“Oh my, its late! We should settle down and get some sleep. My apologies, dear; I got into the book.” The Countess’ cheeks tinted a soft pink. 

Iris smiled. “It's okay, I really liked the book too. But sleep sounds nice...” Her voice trailed off as she nestled into the woman next to her. The Countess put in a bookmark, and set it aside before wrapping her arms around Iris. For the first time in a long time, Iris felt at home and comfortable in the Countess embrace. Comfortable, she let sleep take her.

Iris opened her eyes to another foggy memory of the Countess. She was older now, in a tavern. She sat at a table, drinking with a blond gentleman. They were laughing, a few empty glasses littering their table. He was laying it on pretty thick, and Nadia, far from sober, was eating it up. She flirted back, her hand coming to rest atop his. His eyes darted to it, then back to hers, a sharp smile coming to his features. He was a handsome fellow, broad in the shoulder and slim in the hips. Still, there was a strange aura about him, something Iris couldn‘t quite place. As she watched the two lean in and giggle, the man fell to one knee on the wooden floor, and pulled out a gaudy ring. Nadia’s hands flew to her mouth as she gasped loudly, throwing her arms around his shoulders as she shouted her excitement and agreement to the proposal. The entire tavern erupted in applause, as the colors began to bleed into black. Iris blinked until color began to return, the clapping noise turning into voices yelling. It seemed to go further into the future of the Countess and of who Iris now understood to be the Count. She couldn’t make out the words, but it was a fearsome argument. Pieces of broken oddities lay about the marble floors. He was now holding a medium sized vase, chunking it gracelessly down. Though the words were muffled, Iris could clearly read each name he called the Countess. Done with it, she stormed out of the room, leaving the Count to finish his tantrum alone. Then again, the colors swirled until they faded to black; but this was different than before, this was the same hollow, inky blackness that had happened in the bath. Iris could feel herself begin to panic, her heart racing as she tried to calm herself with deep breaths. Before her, red eyes flickered before her, then the strange goat creature filling in slowly around them.

“How dare you access my dear Noddy's memories, you filthy human!” His voice was strained and harsh. He rushed at her, hitting her straight in the chest before she could comprehend what was happening. Thrown back against an invisible wall, she clutched her chest. It hurt, knocking the breath out if her as she gasped to regain composure. He smirked, the jagged row of his bottom teeth jutting over his top lip. “Just another weak human. I will destroy you, and I will get my Noddy back.” He came toward her at an alarming speed. Iris tried to get to her feet, but she was still in so much pain; she crawled backward into more darkness, but he was already upon her. He lurched over her, huffing and sneering at disgust. Snorting, he raised his hoof high above chest. 

As he brought it down in a crushing blow, Iris did the only thing she could do: she screamed for dear life, her eyes wide suddenly, the blackness gone. Arms tightened around her chest so that she could barely breathe, remnants of pain still lingering there. “It’s okay, Iris. I’m right here.” The Countess’ gentle reassuring voice spoke. Iris was breathing hard; she felt the Countess hands rubbing her back. She turned from the Countess, coughing into her hands violently; she felt a warm substance splat against her palms. When she pulled her hands back, fresh blood stained them.   
“Iris!” The Countess shrieked, fully losing her demeanor in front of Iris for the first time. Iris couldn’t answer her, she continued to cough up blood, and lots of it. Iris couldn’t seem to catch her breath, the blood seemingly to pour from her mouth freely as she hacked, choking her and causing her to aspirate it.

Snow jumped from her sleeping spot on the bed and pressed her head to her chest chirping loudly, pressing a paw to either side of her shoulders. The familiar started to glow, Iris’ glowing back in response. A warmth the Countess could feel herself flowed through Snow and into Iris, and the coughing subsided quickly before stoping altogether. Iris dropped onto the bed, exhausted, breathing steady, shallow breaths now. Snow jumped off the bed, chirping loudly and hissing at the balcony, her hair on end. Iris eyes followed, coming to rest on the goat again. Without hesitation, Iris jumped up, stained palms glowing. Blood magic danced around her the tips of her fingers, twining itself up to her forearms. She cast a protection spell in a language she didn’t quite understand, the room glowing a dim red as it pushed the goat onto and then off of the balcony. 

The magic around Iris’ hands simmered down. As the adrenaline left her, Iris’ knees went weak, and she slumped to the floor. The Countess, who had been rendered speechless, rushed to Iris’ side. Iris tried to pick herself up, but she was drained; the Countess picked her up, worry lacing her voice as she quietly spoke.

“Iris, what’s happening?” Though she blinked them away, Iris saw the tears that glazed the beautiful eyes gazing down at her. Iris tried to give her a reassuring look, but her eyes were glazed over. She tried to speak, but only squeaks came out. The Countess placed her back on the bed, covering her up, then went to the balcony to close and lock it. She came back over, and that was when she seen the angry, large red welts on Iris’ chest. Gingerly, she placed a hand on one, Iris wincing under her fingertips. The Countess held her close, rocking her back and forth to soothe her. Iris relaxed in her arms, the rocking motion soothing her.   
“I should have told you” She said sheepishly, holding back pained tears.

The Countess stopped rocking her for a moment. “Told me what?” He words were slow, carefully considered.  
Iris bit her lip, a raw spot forming under her tooth. “The day of the bath... I saw Lucio, as that, that goat thing. But I wasn‘t sure it was him until now. He tried to drown me when I was in the tub, just now he rushed me, he... he was going to stomp on my chest. Both times when I’ve woke, I’ve seen him... so I used my blood magic to put a protection charm up and it chased him away.” Her voice was forced and raspy. The grip on Iris tightened. 

The Countess sighed, pinching the bridge of her arched nose. “Is there anything else you need to tell me? Now would be the time, dear.” Her breath was effortless, her mouth barely moving as the words came out through her teeth. She didn’t seem mad, but Iris could tell she was upset. Iris closed her eyes, a soft blush rushing to her cheeks.

She didn’t want to, but she knew she needed to tell her about her the memory she saw. “Yes, I saw when you agreed to marry him in the tavern, when you were drunk. Then it went further, I’m not sure when or how long but, you two were arguing.” Her lips trembled as she spoke, the tears welled in her eyes threatening to spill over. “He was calling you names, throwing things at you... and you just stormed away.”   
There was a moment of tense silence, before the Countess let out a soft chuckle. “It’s incredibly funny, I have no memory of this. I must admit, when I woke three months ago from my three-year slumber, I remember nothing of my late husband and every time I try to remember, I get terrible headaches.”  
Iris was quiet. “I only have memories of the past three years... everything else is a blank, like nothing is there.” The admission lifted a bit of a burden, but she couldn’t bring herself to meet the Countess’ eyes. When she mustered the courage, she looked up at the Countess, her eyes boring down into her soul.   
“How curious. What is your earliest memory?” She inquired, raising a thick brow. 

Iris thought about it, reaching back into the depths of her mind. “I was being carried by Asra, to the shop. The sun was just starting to rise.” Iris spoke softly, remembering that fleeting feeling of helplessness she had back then. The Countess looked at her knowingly, planting a kiss on her forehead.   
“So, my late husband is, in fact, not dead? That is unsettling.” Her brow arched playfully, but Iris could tell she was bothered and hiding it. Nuzzling into her chest, Iris breathed in her lavender scent, a sense of peace washing over her. Nadia spoke again, stroking Iris’ hair mindlessly. 

“So it seems, since he’s haunting me in my dreams, and attacking me.” Her voice was flat. The Countess craned her neck, peering through the slit of the curtains and out to the gardens. It was a long moment before she spoke again, sliding Iris off of her lap with a quick kiss on the lips.  
“Well,” her breath tickled the tiny hairs on Iris’ neck, “it's time for me to get up and get to work. Go back to sleep, I will have Portia collect my things so I can stay with you. No worries.” She spoke softly, kissing Iris’ hair.

“I would rather stay up with you,” she nearly begged, “I don’t think I can sleep now.”   
“Alright, my sweet Iris.” Her hand cupped her face, thumb rubbing over her cheekbone. “Then, just lay here and take it easy.” Triumphant, Iris did a happy little skip back towards the bed. Despite her protests, her body relaxed into the softness of the bedding, her eyes suddenly getting heavy. Refusing to be proved otherwise, Iris asked the Countess questions.  
“Do you always get up two hours before the sun sets?” She stifled a yawn. 

The Countess chuckled, “Yes, so I can prepare for the day.” Twisting and turning, Iris could recognize some yoga poses from watching Asra doing it before. Iris continued to watch her.  
“This may come as a surprise to you, but I don’t know much about vampires. Does sunlight hurt you?” She asked, as she seen the sun creeping up on the Countess’ bronze skin. 

“We can go out in it for short period, but long periods make us sick.” The Countess turned her head back, giving a wink to Iris. Iris chewed her sore lip; Asra never went out in the sun. She thought about what the Countess had said, about her missing memories, and then about her own missing memories. Iris felt her eyes closing, so she turned, clutching the Countess’ pillow, smiling against the relaxing scent of lavender.  
Iris opened her eyes; she could hear whispering. Still clutching the Countess pillow, she blushed when she realized Portia had joined them. The Countess held a hand to her head, a pained expression on her face.  
“Do you have a headache?” Iris asked. The Countess opened her eyes, looking at the young apprentice, smiling.

“A small one, but its from work and worry.” She replied. Iris noticed just how stained the Countess looked, a small pang of guilt burning in her throat.   
‘She wouldn’t be so stressed if it weren’t for me.’ Feeling a bit better, she sat up. Cautiously, she tossed a leg over the side of the bed, then the other. She no longer felt achy, her throat no longer burning. 

“Good morning Iris. Milady said you enjoyed the honeydew yogurt, so I brought a nice large bowl for you. Forgive me, but we have run out of chamomile tea, so I hope a nice raspberry will suffice for now.” Though she smiled, Portia’s voice was apologetic. Iris waved it off as she took a seat.

“I’ve never had raspberry, but I bet it tastes amazing! And, thank you for the yogurt.” She took a drink of the tea, gulping it down in one sitting. She then started on the huge bowl of yogurt, spooning it into her mouth as fast as she could. It felt so good sliding down her throat; plus, the taste—back home, she’d only ever had plain yogurt.

Portia left them, taking the empty dinnerware with her. The Countess turned her attention to Iris, smiling. “You seem to be feeling better.” She pressed her hand against Iris’ forehead. “And you’re not as hot to the touch.” The Countess made a happy little sound, something similar to Snow’s chirping.   
Iris nodded. “I do feel better, actually.” She spoke between a heaping spoon fulls of yogurt.   
“That is excellent news.” She took a drink of her blood wine. Iris watched her, though her eyes weren’t seeing the motions; she seemed to be thinking about something. 

“Countess, if it's not too much to ask, what are you thinking about?” Iris was compelled to know everything about this intriguing woman; she wanted to know everything about she could about her.   
The Countess cooed from her throat at the curiosity. “It would seem I cannot hide anything from you, dear, and I honestly do not want to. So, I will tell you: I was thinking about performing a binding spell on you to keep my late husband at bay. When you are in trouble in your dreams, I will be there.” Her face was placid, but her eyes held an incredible amount of worry.  
Iris was surprised at how raw she was letting herself be in that moment. “Countess, you would do that... I mean, I don’t understand. I know of the binding spell, but helping me? I am here to help you...” Flustered and confused by all of her mixing emotions, Iris found it hard to finish a thought before going on to the next one.

The Countess chuckled, “You are here to help me, but if my late husband harms you, you cannot help me, correct?” Iris remained skeptical. That was true, but wasn’t it also because of their mutual feelings towards each other? She shook her head, trying to make sense of it all. She looked at her, her face moving in utter confusion. 

“So, what are your plans for the day, Countess?” She mentally cursed herself for changing the subject. Why couldn’t she just face it head on? The Countess didn’t seem to notice her turmoil as a smile tugged on the corners of her perfectly painted lips.  
“I plan to stay in here and work, while watching over you. I would hate for you to over exert yourself and get worse again.” Iris blushed, turning her face away. The Countess definitely cared about her, but to what extent? Iris’ bottom lip poked out in a cute pout. She hoped she cared for her, but even if she did, would anything come of it? She would help the Countess, and when time comes, she would have to leave the palace.

She didn’t want to think about that.

After Iris finished the yogurt, she sipped her tea slowly. It had long gone cool, but the taste was still decent. Once it was gone, she stared into the bottom of the expensive porcelain, sitting in silence while the Countess looked over documents. 

Her eyes flittered up, looking at the parchment with lazy curiosity “What are you looking over?” It wasn’t until after the words left her mouth that she realized it may be none of her business; but she had to say something, she couldn’t bare the silence anymore.  
The Countess didn’t seem to mind. She answered without looking away from the document, “Oh, the import and export of blood. We seem to import more than export, and I am not liking that. We need to try and make an even profit.” Seamlessly, she shuffled through the documents before picking up another, lying the one she had aside. Iris watched her work for a moment. The silence was deafening; she wanted to know more about the Countess, but she was working. She sighed, looking around, a little bored. She needed to change, but her clothes were in the guest room.

“Can I get permission to get my clothes from my room?” Iris asked, her voice meek. The Countess looked up, catching Iris’ eyes over the top of the paper she was invested in.

“I have asked Portia to fetch them for you.” She watched Iris for a moment, shifting around uncomfortable in her seat. “Are you alright, dear? You seem restless.”   
Iris glanced away, unable to meet her eyes at her reply. “I’m, just a bit bored. I’m not use to being still for so long, unless I’m asleep.” She could feel the blood rush to her cheeks.  
The Countess nodded, understanding. “I know you do not want to stay still, but you must get better first. I would hate for you to start feeling better, over do it, and get sicker.” She let one of her hands float across the table and land on Iris’ cheek. 

Iris instinctively shrunk away from her hand a bit. “I’m tired, yes, but I need to walk Snow at some point and let her have a bathroom break and to stretch her legs.” She gazed over to the caracal, who was peacefully snoozing on the bed, unaware of her own entrapment.   
The Countess sat down her document, her eyes on the fluffy creature. “I did not think of that.” She replied, her face wincing some at unseen pain. The hand that was meant for Iris went to her own head this time, rubbing it gently. Iris frowned; she didn’t like to see her in pain.  
“May I?” She asked.

The Countess removed her hand and looked at her, confused. Iris brought her hands up and put them on the Countess’ temples. Her palms started to glow, red like before, a touch of warmth on the Countess’ temples. The pain left her almost immediately, though she was surprised as she watched Iris clutch her own head. “What did you do?” She inquired, worried. 

“I used blood magic to transfer your headache to me, I’m not able to heal just yet but I can transfer wounds and pain.” Iris replied, her turn to wince. “This is what you deal with daily?” This was no mere headache, this was a migraine.   
The Countess frowned “Why did you do that, it was just a headache?” She asked Iris.  
Iris smiled forced a smile, the pain in her head pulling the skin on her face tight. “I didn’t like seeing that face you made. I wanted you to be pain free.” She knew at that moment, she would do anything for this woman. Feelings returned or not, she would live in the moment with the Countess and soak up what she could.  
The Countess smiled, blissfully unaware of the thoughts that littered Iris’ mind. “You truly are amazing, my dear Iris.” She leaned toward her, kissing her forehead, then stood. She scooped Iris up, carrying her to the bed. “Now rest, I will take Snow out for a walk. I could use some fresh air.” Iris didn’t argue, as she watched Snow jump up from the warmed spot on the bed. 

“Stay close to the Countess, and be on your best behavior. No funny business.” Iris scratched the spot between Snow’s ear, who purred in response. Snow went to the Countess’ feet, chirping happily as rubbed against her legs.   
“We shall see you soon dear.”  
Iris smiled as she watched them leave, a strange feeling inside of her heart. Laying back on the bed, she closed her eyes and massaged her temples. If the Countess had headaches like this all the time, how could she even function? Iris was miserable. A hard knock on the door mimicked the pounding in her head; she opened her eyes, looking over to see Portia enter with her bag.

“Iris, you look paler than when I last seen you. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I just used some magic to transfer the Countess’ headache to me, so she wouldn’t have to suffer.” Iris all but groaned, shoving her face into the pillow.

“So I was told... and, it’s very interesting as well.” She replied cautiously, handing Iris her bag.   
“Why do you say that?” Iris mumbled through the pillow.

Iris could hear the grin in Portia’s voice. “I haven’t seen Milady this happy since she’s been awake... and it’s all thanks to you.” Iris didn’t speak as she moved her face, inspecting the bag. Grabbing it, she got to her feet and went behind the partition, changing from the robe and into lavender harem suit, this one a little more intricate with the design than most of what she owned. She walked around the partition smiling, despite the migraine, happy with the way it looked on her. Portia had already slipped out, leaving Iris alone. She walked over to the bed, the edges of her vision hazy from the nonstop pounding in her head. She looked at the Countess’ pillow, pulling it close to her as she sunk into the mattress, her eyes closing as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Iris heard chirping, and the soft sound of what she thought might have been a quill against parchment. “You think it looks good, Snow? Why, thank you; you have a good eye.” She heard the Countess say. Iris slowly opened her eyes to see what was going on, realizing she was still clutching the pillow. But what really got her attention was the Countess sitting a few feet away, hovering over a book, quill in hand. She glanced up, her lips turning into a warm smile. “Marvelous timing, as always. I just finished.” She set it on her lap, all eyes on Iris. The magician sat up, putting the pillow down nonchalantly, before standing to stretch, aware of the Countess’ studious eyes over her form.   
“What did you finish, if I may ask, Countess?” She was refreshed after a long sleep. The Countess picked the book back up, turning it around and upright so that Iris was able to see it clearly. It was a picture of her sleeping, wrapped around the pillow.   
Iris blushed. So, she did notice. “Countess, it looks amazing.” She studied the detail closely; it looked just like her.   
“Thank you, Iris.” She said as she put the book away, closing it to the cover and flipping it upside down as if to lock it up. Iris opened her mouth to speak, but her stomach gargled in hunger instead.  
“I hope Snow behaved on your walk.” Iris said softly, deciding to ignore the sound.   
The Countess nodded enthusiastically, “Very well behaved, actually. I gave her a snack afterwards.” Still smiling, she reached down and rubbed the familiar along her back, Snow arching along her hand in response.  
Iris watched as she drew her hand back, then stood, taking care to stretch her legs individually. “Countess, can I get a tour of the palace? I need to walk around some, and we’re not going outside anytime soon...” she trailed off, biting her lip.   
The Countess looked at her, and thought a moment. “I suppose that would be alright, I am free for the rest of the day, after all.” Iris’ face lit up as she followed the Countess out of her personal chambers. Iris looked and listened closely, as the Countess talked in great detail about the different rooms and the architecture. Iris was fascinated, as it seemed each wing, each room, was new, and brilliant in its design; nothing seemed to be the same. In her excitement, Iris failed to notice the air in the palace become colder as they went on. Wrapped in her excitement, she was oblivious to the air puffs that formed when the Countess spoke.  
The Countess was patient with her, as she marveled at every little thing. “I will say, I am saving one area for another day, but this last room I am going to show you I think you will like the best.” She beckoned, smiling, as she opened a large oak door.  
Once inside, Iris’ mouth gaped opened. “I could live in this room, Countess!” She squealed, soaking everything in. The Countess had truly saved the best for last; shelves lined every wall, from floor to ceiling, as well as several freestanding, all taught with volumes. The library seemed to be as tall as the palace itself, with ladders and staircases winding into different landings. It was a massive collection, one Iris couldn’t have even fathomed in her wildest dreams. The Countess chuckled at the wide-eyed girl.  
“I see you approve dear, but, one should not leave their mouth open for so long, else they could catch a fly.” the Countess chuckled again at her own joke. Iris blushed, closing her mouth, but still smiling. “You know, you are my guest; you may come and read here as you please.”   
Iris bounced in place; excitement soared through her body. “Shall we get to lunch? I’m famished.” Iris was hungry too, and she could always come back to the library later. She followed the Countess as she walked toward the dining room. They took their same seats at the table as they did the first night she was in the palace.  
A thought struck Iris, causing her to be in a thought for a moment before she asked. “You said you had six older siblings, right?”   
The Countess flinched a bit at the unexpected question. “That is correct.”   
“I don’t know how you did it, with six older siblings. That would have been torture for me.” Iris said, mindlessly running the tip of her forefinger along the rim of an empty glass.  
The Countess laughed, “I warn you, it was no easy feat.” Iris watched her every movement, reading her aura; she seemed very nervous about this topic. “So, you were born a vampire. How does the aging process work?” Iris mentally cursed herself, realizing that may not be the nicest thing to ask someone.  
The Countess didn’t mind. She never seemed to mind Iris’ strange questions. “That is simple we age the same, until we hit around eighteen or so. Then, aging slows down for us.” She explained. She opened her mouth to say more, but Portia came with a tray of food.  
She poured the blood wine for the Countess first, before placing a tray in front of Iris. Pulling back the lid, it contained a large bowl of a pink yogurt and a strange looking soup, with chunks of tomatoes and various other things in it. Iris tried the soup first, discovering that it was perfectly made, with every ingredient complimenting each other. She sighed; she was really going to miss the palace food once she left. She shook the thought from her mind, reminding herself she needed to stay in the here and now.   
The Countess was drinking swiftly from the glass; she seemed to be relaxed now, which Iris was thankful for. She always seemed so tense. She smiled as Snow weaved between her legs, snuggling around hers and the Countess’ before plopping down for a nap. Iris finished the soup quickly, not wasting time to get started on the yogurt. She recognized immediately that it was strawberry, tiny chunks of it creating an interesting texture.  
“How are you feeling?” The Countess asked “I feel better a little tired after the tour but good I suppose, any more headaches?” She asked smiling. The Countess smiled “ I haven’t had one all day after your display its nice change” she said. Iris looked at her “Do you get them frequently” She asked a bit nervous. “ Yes but I can handle the pain no need to worry over me you are the one needing to recover.” She said. Iris smiled the Countess was always thinking about her “I’m fine” she said and kept eating her yogurt. The Countess continued to drink the blood smiling.   
After lunch the Countess took her to a room it was brilliant she took Iris over to a wall and cradled her in her arms. Iris was a bit surprised but said nothing as she stood there close to the Countess. Iris nuzzled into her chest smelling her lavender scent it relaxed her. Iris didn’t know how long they stayed in the embrace but enjoyed she had'nt notice the temperature drop either till she was picked up. Iris gaze looked up at the Countess confused “Your shivering” She said. Iris didn’t notice till her teeth were chattering.  
How long had they been there just holding each other she was unsure. The Countess brought her up her personal bed chambers once again and placed her in bed covering her the Countess went behind the partition and started to change Iris snuggled deeper under the covers. The Countess came back in a robe and her hair down Iris poked her head up from the covers glad the covers were hiding her face. The Countess looked beautiful she always did but when she could relax she looked better. The Countess turned to her “Since were warming you up how about I read more on the book” She said. Iris nodded “I would like that” She replied back.   
The Countess smiled as she grabbed the book and lay next to Iris pulling her close. Iris sat up a bit so she could read along. Iris and the Countess were reading and Iris was reading faster then her because the royal female and the commoner human were in bed together. Then one thing led to another then a confession. Then things really got interesting as they started to kiss and touch and then full blown sex. Iris was blushing and turned on she was glad the Countess couldn’t see her face.  
The Countess stopped reading and felt her head “Your feeling rather hot to hot that we are taking a bath my dear Iris” She said. Iris was picked up and whisked away into the bath in a blur. Iris felt the Countess take her clothes off and sat her down on a step. Then she watched as the Countess disrobe walking gracefully over a very sex appeal in her step. Iris looked down as to not stare and blush she felt the Countess pick her up going deeper into the bath sitting down holding her close to her body.  
Iris relaxed in her hold she was still aroused from the scene. She felt the Countess at her neck with her lips as she kissed it. Iris gasped after then more kisses came and then the Countess roaming hands; finding what she wanted. She has Iris breasts in her hands touching them lightly testing her limits. Iris bit her lip she loved it everything she was scared if she said something she would stop. Then the Countess pulled at her breast lightly tugging at them and Iris let out a whimper “”Did I hurt you dear” She asked concerned. “No it feels good please continue Countess” Iris said as she felt the Countess play with her breast more.  
Iris was almost at a moan but stopped herself. She then felt the Countess wondering hand go between her legs and she gasped when said hand was at her core. She felt a finger trace her slit and she let out another whimper “Beg for me” The Countess whispered in her ear gently biting it. Iris whined “Please I’m begging please don’t stop I want more” she whined. The Countess smiled and let her finger slip inside her wet hot folds finding its destination her clit.   
Iris almost jumped when she felt pressure put on it, then circular motions. She leaned back against the Countess breathing a bit heavier as the motions quickened and slowed down. After several minutes the Countess had her a whimpering mess so close to releasing but would deny it to her. “Countess I’m begging you please don’t stop don’t sop I'll do anything” she said which was true. The Countess smiled “ This is not about what I want but what you want. Tell me dear what do you want?” She asked Iris whined “ I want you to continue till I can cum” she said.  
“Very well my dear if that is what you wish” She replied Iris sucked in air as she started up again going at a faster pace. Iris was so close and then it happened her body shook and she laid back against The Countess chest her eyes closed breathing heavy. The Countess held her close and smiled then kissed her neck and picked her up. She sat her on the step grabbing them two towels. And dried herself off putting on a robe. She came over drying Iris off and picked her up taking her to the bed room putting a purple robe on her and covered her.  
Iris watched the Countess she looked different not a bad different a good different, happy. When the Countess got in the bed Iris pulled her close cuddling to her “I really enjoyed that” She said softly looking up. Iris was feeling bold now and kissed the Countess on the lips the Countess returned the kiss with a hot and fiery passion. They kissed for several minutes only stopping when Iris needed air, Iris wanted to touch the Countess but refrained. After their kissing session the Countess played with her hair Iris smiled she really liked that.  
She wondered if she had ever been this intimate with someone before she couldn’t remember she tried and then pain shot through her skull like someone had stabbed it. She let out a whimper from it clutching her head “What’s wrong my dear” The Countess soft concerned voice spoke. “ I’m fine” Iris said nuzzling closer to her as she laid there in the Countess arms she stopping trying to remember and just relaxed. “I’m glad you enjoyed I did as well” The Countess said. Iris wondered should she return the gesture she was unsure but she did stay close to her.  
She hoped she was well soon she hated to be stuck in one place plus the Countess seemed to just stay with her and work. She loved the Countess company but knew that she had to be bored in one room not doing much. Iris thought on how to cheer her up or give her something in return for her gratitude. Iris was thinking what could she do then she had an idea she would have to wait till the Countess was asleep but it would be well worth it. She smiled as she laid there just taking in her scent neither spoke but she knew she loved the Countess now, she knew in a few weeks she would say good bye and that hurt the most.  
Iris burried her head deeper into the Countess holding back tears from her thoughts she knew she had to make the time count. “Everything alright dear?” The Countess asked as she rubbed her back in soothing circles. Iris nodded “ Yeah just getting sleepy again” She replied. “Rest you have a healing body I will wake you for dinner” The Countess said. Iris closed her eyes inhaling her scent of lavender. Iris nuzzled into her and she fell asleep hearing the Countess hum something.  
Iris opened her eyes she didn’t feel arms holding her or anyone in the room she looked around and smiled she had no idea where the Countess was but this was perfect time to do research. She got up and quickly changed. She went down the hall way to the library where the Countess said she could go once there her real task began. She poured over books but there were so many. She sighed and then heard foot steps she looked up to see Portia “Iris I was just coming to check on you” She said. Iris smiled “Ah, Portia maybe you could help me I’m looking for books on flowers” she said. Portia nodded as she took her a section “ This is where you need to look” She said.  
Iris smiled “ Thanks this is exactly what I need” Iris replied finding the book she needed. Portia was curious “ What are you doing just to be curious” Portia asked. Iris smiled “ I am going to pick some flowers for the Countess and arrange them in a vase” She replied Portia smiled “ I see” She said “ Better take the book back to the room Milady will be back to check on you soon” She said Iris nodded taking the book and going back to the room. She sat there and got her bag and took out a quill and ink and started to write down what she needed. “ Can you take this back” She asked. Portia nodded “ Milady should be here shortly” Portia said taking the book and leaving.   
Iris sat there putting the paper back in her bag thinking wondering where the Countess had gone to. She leaned back against the many pillows resting and looked up at the ceiling. Iris heard the door open and looked over to see the Countess returning she smiled. “Ah your awake apologies for not being here I wanted to ask the chefs to make you something special tonight since your throat seems to be doing better. Plus I bet you are tired of soup and yogurt.” She said. Iris smiled “Don’t get me wrong its nice bit I miss solid food” She said.  
Iris smiled “ I can’t wait to see what they prepare” She said as she sat there watching. Snow shot her head up and started to hiss in the direction of the balcony. Iris gulped as her head moved that direction the only thing she seen was the glowing red eyes and instantly felt like knots were twisting in her stomach. The Countess went to the balcony “I command you to be gone ghost you are not welcome here” She said in a commanding tone.  
Snow walked beside the Countess hissing ears drawn back there was a scratching sound on the glass and then it stopped eyes gone. The Countess came back over to Iris pulling her close “You are safe dear” She said. Iris smiled thankful for both of them and looked down she felt a bit better but she knew Lucio had it out for her now. She cuddled into the Countess who rubbed her back in soothing circles. Iris relaxed more especially when she breathed in her scent.  
Iris heard a knock on the door sometime later and opened her eyes. The door opened and Portia came in “Milady dinner is ready” She said cheerily the Countess nodded. “ Wonderful let us go and dine Iris” She said smiling. Iris nodded and uncurled from her and got up stretching. Snow seemed excited about dinner as well and started to chirp. Iris laughed “Excited to see what you get as well huh girl” she laughed.  
As they left the room Iris was thinking what did this make them now were they lovers or was it just a fling. She walked down the stairs and into the dinning room with the Countess, Snow sat between them as the Countess pet her Snow chirped happily. Iris wondered what the Countess had the chefs make her she knew it would be delicious. A servant came over with the platter and pulled back the lid. Iris was amazed to find lamb like the other day with cut up potatoes spiced in something.   
Portia brought over the Countess dinner. Then a servant brought over the same gold color bowl with some meat for Snow who chirped loudly. Iris smiled as she took a bite of the spiced potatoes she knew the spices and smiled. Iris was quietly enjoying her food when the Countess spoke up “ My dear, I am wondering what do you eat on a normal basis at the shop.” She said Iris looked at her as she chew the potatoes. She swallowed and sighed “ mostly eggs since we can get them cheap and sometimes our customers will barter their food for our services.” She said. The Countess took a sip of her blood saying nothing she seemed to be thinking of something. “ is that truly all” She asked, Iris bit her lip “Yes I mean occasionally we'll buy meat but master is a vampire so he really doesn’t need to eat” Iris replied.   
Iris wondered why the Countess had asked this particular question as she started to eat some lamb. She really enjoyed the solid food thinking a bit. She ate quietly doing her best manners, she felt eyes on her and her eyes traveled to the painting. The goats eyes seem to be staring into her soul what was it what did he want. “Are you alright” The Countess asked. Iris turned her attention away from the painting nodding “Yes just thinking” She replied. The Countess nodded not prying into her business “Iris I have to ask this why did you come here” She asked.  
Iris was surprised by this question “Someone needed my help and I accepted their offer to tell you the truth I do a lot of free readings for the people who can not pay.” She said. The Countess took a drink and nodded “Oh yes I wanted to inform you tomorrow is Sunday and I have no official business I must attend to we can sleep in” She said smiling. Iris smiled that was perfect for her plan now she needed a vase and to go into the garden before the Countless was able to wake and arrange the flowers. Iris kept eating till it was gone and smiled the potatoes had to be a new favorite dish of hers.  
As Iris finished the tray was taken and Portia brought over one “ Milady had this one requested and I think you will like it” She said winking. Iris wondered what it was as the tray lid was opened she notices different cut up fruits and a strange dip it was in. She took the spoon and tried it. Her eyes lit up the fruit combined with the strange dip was amazing. The Countess seemed pleased watching her eat it “ Back it Parka it was a favorite among the humans and servants I imagined you would like it since you told me you loved fruit” She said.  
Iris smiled as she swallowed some “ Its amazing I wish I could eat fruit every day” She said. As Iris finished dinner she felt like she could take on the world well maybe a bit of it she drank the tea and smiled Snow was chirping at her feet and the Countess was smiling “Ready to relax” She asked Iris nodded as she stood. The Countess, Snow and Iris went back to the bed chambers Iris went over to the bed and closed her eyes getting in she felt tired now. “Want to call it and early night dear” The Countess asked.  
Iris smiled “ Only if you want I don’t mind staying up longer I mean the book is almost finished we could finish that” She said smiling really eager to see how it ended. The Countess nodded as she went behind the partition changing Iris waited so she could change too she was just going to use the robe from earlier. The Countess came from behind and smiled “ I had you something made” She said. Iris was curious “Oh” she asked confused.  
The Countess brought over a package and handed it to her. Iris carefully opened it and examined it, it was a long black robe “You look amazing in mine but I have to say you would look stunning in this one” she said. Iris smiled as she went to change slipping it on The silken fabric was so perfect she tied it and came out. She bit her lip looking at the Countess who smiled. “ Lovely just as I had imagined” she said. Iris blushed as she went back to the bed. Iris sat down and the Countess pulled her close as she had the book. They sat there for two hours taking turns reading till the book was finished.  
It turned out that the human became the vampires wife and was turned on their wedding day. Iris smiled she liked the happy ending. She closed her eyes and smiled tomorrow she would put her plan into action but first sleep. She nuzzled into the Countess and the Countess kept her close humming. Iris fell asleep in mere minutes when she did wake up she looked around the sun was out and she looked at the clock it was two hours before the Countess normally woke up.   
Iris smiled she softly maneuvered out of the Countess arms and grabbed her clothes going to put them on. She tip toed to the bed getting her bag and went to the door she opened it as quietly as she could and shut it going out. She looked around first she needed a vase then she could get the flowers. She was walking around when she heard a familiar voice talking she rounded the corner and seen Portia there with another servant after a moment the servant left. Portia the end seeing her “ Iris what has you up so early” she asked worried. Iris smiled “Well I wanted to do something special for the Countess today is the day I’m doing it so yeah. But I need some helping find a vase and the flowers I need to pick out.” Iris replied. Portia smiled “ I can help with both just follow me Iris” She said smiling.  
Iris smiled as she followed her out of the palace and down a vast path they walked past the garden and a little but before coming to a cottage. Iris was surprised “ Is this where you live” she asked. Portia nodded as she opened the door letting Iris in. Iris smiled as she walked in and then something pawed at her pants she looked down seeing a creamed color cat “ Oh that’s Pepi” Portia said Iris leaned down petting her. “ Shes cute” She said Portia smiled “Thanks” she said as she went looking for a vase. Iris looked around; the cottage was surrounded in good energy she liked that it was a calming energy now she knew why Portia was always in such and good happy mood.  
Portia came back and smiled “What about this one” She said it was a nice tall vase that was a deep shade of purple. Iris smiled “I like it” She said smiling. “Good first mission accomplished now to get the flowers do you know what kind you want” She asked. Iris nodded “ I made a list, just have to find the flowers in the garden” she said. Portia smiled “Say no more I know where all the flowers are just tell me the list and we will get them together.” She said smiling. Iris took the list out of her bag and told her the first flower. Portia nodded getting a gardening shears and they left the house. They went back to the gardens and started to get the flowers. Iris stopped looking at some and smiled she didn’t know what it was called but she loved it and it was the last on the list thing on the list other then lavender.   
Iris had the flowers in the vase as they both returned to the palace Iris returned to the room and sat in the chair at the table as she started to arrange the bouquet in the vase the first flowers she put on were the red and dark pink roses. Then came the campanulas with the red carnations. Next came the sunflowers, dahlia and the purple violets. The last flower she put in the vase to arrange was the lavender and the black flowers name who she did not know. Iris was never a florist but she started to place the flowers in a colorful arrangement working silently. She was so busy and preoccupied that she did not hear the feet come up behind her or the clearing of a throat she didn’t notice anything till a hand came to she shoulder spooking her making her jump.  
Iris turned her head to see the Countess smiling at her “ It seems you have been up a while. What are you doing?” She asked. Iris blushed “ I um wanted to surprise you with this but it doesn’t really look pretty not pretty enough for you” She said shyly. The Countess looked at the bouquet in the vase picking it up examining each flower and how it was placed. “ I have no idea what you mean my dear this is beyond beautiful and it a thoughtful and beautiful gift from you I love it” she said smiling as she put it back on the table. “ Though one flower has me curious” She said looking at Iris.  
Iris was wondering which flower and nodded “ Which one Countess?” she asked. The Countess pointed to the black flower and Iris smiled “ You asked me what my favorite flower was and before today I didn’t really know but now I know its this one. I don't really know why but it just called out to me” Iris replied. The Countess smiled “ That is quite interesting so you know its name” She asked. Iris shook her head she didn’t know only liked its color and sorts.  
The Countess smiled “ How peculiar its shares your name it is called Iris before the storm. I love this flower and to tell you’re the truth when I woke I came to it. I have planted each flower here and this one I can not remember” She said. Iris was surprised “ I see” She replied looking at the flower curious now. The Countess wrapped her arms around her “ Lets stretch and then take a bath for the morning I have been wanting to relax with you this whole week since you have been here.” She said Iris blushed as the Countess let her go. Iris got up and nodded she followed the Countess and desperately tried to stretch with her. Iris noticed that the Countess kept looking at the flowers and all Iris could do was blush.  
“Did you go out and get them yourself” she asked Iris nodded “ Yeah with the help of Portia since if I had done it, it would have taken all day” She replied as she almost fell over doing a stretch. The Countess caught her and pulled her close “ I am grateful but you are still sick my dear I hope you were not out to long” She said she tilted Iris head up and kissed all over her face. Iris couldn’t help but blush “ Only out for an hour or so not long” She said softly. The Countess looked into her eyes before leaning down kissing her lips her hands traveled down to Iris butt and squeezed it. Iris made a noise in the kiss they shared the Countess pulled back with a smile.   
“ Lets bathe” She said Iris nodded as she followed her to her bath chamber they both took their clothes off and got in. Iris was sitting on the side The Countess next to her she felt arms pull her from her seat up to the Countess lap. Iris blushed “You are far to lovely to be alone” The Countess said. The Countess planted small kisses on Iris shoulder. Iris enjoyed her lips on her skin she loved it way to much.  
The Countess lips moved to Iris neck where she kissed and sucked and added many kisses. Iris tried not to make a noise but her neck was sensitive and the tender lips of the Countess felt amazing. The Countess nibbled on her ear and then stopped “ I want to devour you” She said in Iris ear Iris let out a whimper she wanted that. The Countess smiled and put her on the floor Iris looked down at her as the cool stone chilled her back. The Countess had a predatory look in her eyes and a smirk on her face as she climbed out of the water.  
Iris watched her as she crawled to her their bodies touching Iris eyes locked into hers. The Countess hand were roaming her body “You need to be marked pet” she said. Iris gulped her voice was not its usual soft and caring it sounded dominating and stern. “ Open your legs” she said. Iris was not going disobey her not with her tone or eyes she opened her legs and watched as the Countess broke eye contact.  
Iris sucked in air as the Countess kissed her inner thing sucking on it her hands on Iris sides raking her nails down. Iris didn’t know why she felt so turned on. The Countess nibbled on her thing pressing her fangs into the skin. But not enough to puncture her the Countess nails dug into her side’s leaving faint marks. Iris bit her lip trying not to moan but ended up failing. The Countess hearing her moan smiled as she crawled up kissing her skin as she went.  
The Countess kissed one of Iris's nipple and began to roughly pull at it with her teeth, Iris liked this roughness and she let out a moan as the Countess hand twisted and pulled the other nipple. The Countess then started to suck on her nipple hard her hand removed from the other breast. Iris felt her hands move down her body to her core where it teasingly moved against her slit iris whimpered she wanted her touch. “ Beg your mistress to touch you pet” she said Iris whimpered more “Mistress please touch me please I beg you I need your touch” She said pleading. The Countess seemed pleased with that since Iris felt her fingers rub her clit in small circles and the larger going from a harsh touch to a soft one  
Iris bucked her hips the feeling felt amazing even better then the first time. The Countess kept moving her finger and then she took her other hand putting an finger in. Iris gasped as she was tight around her finger. The Countess made a rhythm with her fingers working. Iris moaned louder her body feeling good. The Countess kept working her and Iris was so close so very close and then the Countess stopped. Iris screamed “ NO” The Countess chuckled “ No your my pet and I'll do as I see fit” She said as she played with Iris slit.  
Iris whimpered “Please mistress play with me please. I want to cum for you” Iris whined “ Who else do you want to cum for my pet me and only me?” she asked. “ Yes mistress you and only you” She replied. The Countess smiled “ That is pleasing to hear I may allow you to cum this time I may not” She said as she entered two fingers and went back to rubbing her clit. Iris started to moan more it felt good.  
As the Countess worked her magic Iris moaned more getting worked up quick again. Soon she was close to releasing the Countess smirked. And stopped once again Iris started to whimper the Countess smiled finding it to be cute. “ I have something that will make you feel even better” She said. Iris felt the Countess lick her core and felt her fangs on her flesh just that was enough to make her squirm in anticipation.  
Iris then felt the fangs sink into her core which made her gasp and body shudder as she came. Iris felt the Countess drinking her blood and all she could do was moan. After a moment she felt the Countess tongue pick over the bite and she pulled her back into the water to warm her back up. Iris eyes were closed and she was nuzzled into the Countess as she rubbed over her back. Iris purred as she rubbed her back as she leaned into the Countess body she felt so relaxed. The Countess started to hum as she started to wash off Iris first her body and then her hair. Iris smiled her touch was so gentle she looked up when she was done and then did the same to her touching her body like the Countess was made of glass. She washed her hair being careful of every little strand. Once they were both clean the Countess kissed her forehead and picked her up. They left the bath and then she started to dry them off.   
Iris started to put the robe on thinking she watched the Countess doing the same. Once they were both dressed the Countess took her hand threading their fingers together and took her back to her room though they seemed to go a longer route Iris didn’t mind she enjoyed this time. They didn’t speak just held each others hand and when they finally reached the Countess room she opened the door they went back to the bed where The Countess held Iris in a loving sweet embrace.  
Iris held onto her she enjoyed moments like this just them the Countess being herself not anyone else. Iris felt her eyes closing from sleep it was still very early she felt the Countess rubbing her back in to small circles in a very relaxing manner.  
Iris fell asleep when she opened her eyes she looked around she was in a room but she had never seen this room before. She looked around and noticed a picture it was the count looking proud she heard movement from the side and looked there he stood smirking. “ finally nice to see you magician I have to say you don’t looked to shabby since your poor” Iris rolled her eyes. She watched him walk towards her he had a confident stride but wasn’t as graceful as the Countess. Iris watched him as he was up in her face he took his good arm and placed it on her chin no being her head back and fourth “ yes you’ll d nicely” he said. Iris growled and pushed him back “ ever heard of personal space” she said. He frowned “ you have no power I am the count your are a mere peasant.”  
Iris bit her lip lashing out at this arrogant fool would be no good. “ oh a mere peasant you were no better when the Countess married you if I remember correctly that’s how you gained your title here” she said. He frowned and pushed Iris against the wall hard “ quiet peasant” he said iris didn’t like being this close to him. She tried to move away but he kept her there he leaned in for a kiss but she head butted him there was no way in hell he was kissing her. He growled and held her by her throat squeezing tight lifting her high she was having a hard time breathing.  
She kicked him in the chest and he let her go being pushed back she went to run out of the room but he grabbed her slamming her into the wall. “I always get what I want and I want you” he said “No leave me alone” Iris said trying to get away she felt sharp claws at her back piercing her skin she cried out from the pain as it shred her back open. He seemed to laugh “ you liked noddy being dominant on you but not me hmm” he laughed he stopped “ tell her about this and I guarantee you this I will kill her right before your eyes” he whispered in her ear pulling her hair back.  
Iris opened her eyes looking around she was in the Countess room but she looked around she was no where to be seen. Fear entered her mind and she used her magic she was no where near. She flung the covers off and went running Snow was no where to be seen either. Iris was running around going through every room her heart racing as she found each door and no one there she had no idea where she was in the palace till she opened a door and froze.  
The bed was in ruins of ash but on the wall stood the picture of the count in his prideful form Iris knew this room it was the room she had just been in, in her dream. She ran out the door she felt a tug in her heart as she ran down the stairs tripping but rolled and in the process and was back on her feet. She ran around downstairs she still couldn’t find her she kept running for dear life she had to find her.  
She swung open the door to the palace and ran down the steps jumping she seen a carriage pulling up when it stopped she skidding to a halt hitting it and she toppled over the door opened and she heard a gasp it was the Countess. Iris got up and ran into her arms. Iris buried her head into her chest and just sobbed uncontrollably, the Countess held her close “ My dear what is the matter” She asked Iris couldn’t speak only sob soon she heard an anxious chirp behind her. “ Milady I don’t know what happened I went to take Snow out for a walk and I came back and I couldn’t find Iris until the others told me she was running around frantically. Iris what happened to your back and clothes” she asked.  
Iris didn’t know what she was talking about the Countess turned her around and growled “ Who hurt you Iris I demand to know.” The Countess said. Iris didn’t know what she was talking about till she felt the Countess lightly touch her back and she let out a whimper of pain. “ Portia fetch a doctor immediately” The Countess said.  
Portia turned and went running Snow started to sniff Iris and hiss. “Iris what happened tell me” The Countess said. Iris opened her mouth but then remembered Lucios warning and shut her mouth she had to protect The Countess and she shook her head. The Countess picked Iris up taking her back to her room she sat her down looking at the shredded top she wore. “Iris talk to me” the Countess said Iris kept her mouth closed soon there was a knock on the door and the doctor that treated Iris the first time was there. She looked over the her back and checked everything out. She wrapped her back putting medicine on it and left.   
Iris got up and the Countess looked at her “ Where are you going” She asked. Iris looked up not looking her in the face “ I am sorry Countess but I must take my leave here from the Palace for good” She said. The Countess put a hand on her shoulder “ I..I see if you must…but allow me to come visit you at home” She said. Iris nodded “Of course”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just letting every one know how my editing works. After I finish a chapter I edit it three times on different day before posting.

Iris had been home for a few days but she didn’t speak only stayed curled in her bed and crying. Asra was sitting by her side changing the bandage on her back he had tried talking to her but she said nothing “You should try to eat today” He said as he applied the medicine. Iris only shook her head he let out a sigh. “I shouldn’t have sent you to the palace alone my apologies” He said after he had finished and put fresh bandages on her he left.  
Iris sat up knots in her stomach from not eating and pale. Her hair was mattered from all the crying; she didn’t even attempt to brush it. Snow was on the bed looking at her she looked sad she got up and pressed her head to Iris chest chirping. Iris cried listening to what Snow was saying. Snow wanted to go back to the palace she knew that Iris loved the Countess. Iris then settled down back in bed curling into a ball she couldn’t go back not with the threat Lucio had given her.   
Iris heard unfamiliar footsteps climb the stairs she was curious as she sat back up “Iris is it okay if I come in” It was Portia’s voice. Iris bit her lip and looked at Snow, Snow jumped from the bed and went to the door she opened it and Portia came in she was surprised to see the state Iris was in.   
“Iris what’s wrong you don’t look so good” She said walking over. Iris shook her head as she looked down Portia sat on the edge of the bed putting a hand on her shoulder “What happened during the time I left you to sleep and take Snow out for a walk” She asked. Iris shook her head she didn’t want to remember Lucio she didn’t want to remember the threat. Portia frowned “Did Milady do something to upset you” She asked. Iris looked up shaking her head “She was perfect to me” Her frail voice spoke. Portia frowned “Come back to the palace with me she misses you and I know you miss her” She said softly.   
Iris cried and shook her head she was amazed she was still able to. Portia frowned “Iris I’m begging you please tell me what happened you have Milady worried, Asra and myself” She said. Iris looked at her she wanted to tell someone anyone but Lucio had gotten into her head even here she still heard his threat loud and clear. She heard another set of footsteps these were more familiar she knew who it was a bit her lip. “Iris may I enter” The Countess soft concerned voice came. Iris felt tears come to her eyes she actually got out of the bed and ran to the door hugging the Countess. The Countess kept her close “If I did anything to hurt you I am sorry” She said “No your…your perfect it…it was him” Iris said.  
The Countess rubbed her back “Him….who is he?” She asked. Iris felt her mouth go dry “Lucio” She whispered. The grip on the Countess got stronger “What did he do to you was it him who hurt you?” She asked. Iris let out a whimper “Yes the back, my throat he…he tried to dominate me as well.” She said. She heard the Countess let out a growl “Now it makes sense why Snow sniffed and growled, Iris come back to the palace with me I promise he will not hurt you anymore” She said. Iris wanted to so bad “He threatened you” She squeaked “He said he would kill you before my eyes” She said “I don’t want to see you hurt or …. Dead” She said sobbing into the Countess.  
“My dear I am older then he is and I am very capable of fighting do not worry about me” She said rubbing her back. Iris heard a the third set of footsteps but knew these “Countess I brought what you asked me” Asra said. She nodded she kept one arm around Iris as she took what ever Asra had brought up. Iris could smell various aromas of meat and banana bread her stomach let out a deep growl and she blushed that was embarrassing.  
“It is true what Asra has told me you haven’t ate in days” She asked. Iris nodded “Yes” She replied. The Countess picked her up and placed her in the bed “Portia could you get some tea ready” She asked. “Of course Milady” She said as she left the room. The Countess seemed to be looking her over “You look sickly from not eating, your so pale my dear” She said. Iris bit her lip “You don’t look like you normally do like you haven’t slept good” She said softly putting a hand on her cheek.  
The Countess leaned into her hand “Since you have been gone I have not been able to sleep” She said. Iris frowned “Why?” She asked worried about the Countess. “To be honest my thoughts were on you” She replied, Iris felt bad now “I’m so sorry Countess” She said and began to cry again.  
The Countess frowned pulling her close “No more crying everything will be fine when you return if… You will” She said. Iris had her eyes closed as she took in the familiar scent of lavender. Iris was thinking she did want to go back “Only if you will have me” She said softly. The Countess smiled “Of course I would want nothing more then for you to come back” She replied. Portia had soon came back with the tea kettle and a cup. Portia poured her a cup and handed it to her.  
Iris gripped the cup gently the Countess held something in her hand then sat it down “I know this is not the palace food but I gave Asra some coins to get some of your favorite foods will you eat if I feed you” She asked. Iris blushed she nodded the plate held various cooked meats veggies in spices and two loafs of banana bread. The Countess started with the meat Iris opened her mouth and the Countess was careful about putting the food in her mouth making sure it wasn’t to hot or hit anything.  
Iris ate and then would drink some tea every few bites. The Countess smiled as soon the huge plate of food was gone and Iris was full. “Asra also told me that he is getting the bath ready” Portia spoke. The Countess nodded “Good, Portia can you hand me that comb” The Countess asked. Portia brought it over and she started to comb Iris hair being ever so gentle getting every knot out. Iris really felt embarrassed this was not a Countess job this was a servant or a commoner. Iris was relaxed with the Countess so very relaxed from her.  
She felt herself being lifted and carried down the stairs where the bath was made but she noticed something different it had lavender scent in it. Iris felt the Countess sat her down and undress her then put her in the bath. Iris let out a little happy sound as the warm water felt good; the Countess started to wash her off gently being careful of her back and washed her hair. She let Iris relax in the bath a few moments longer before getting her out and drying her off. She picked her up taking her back to her room and began to look through her closet. Iris watched Portia playing and petting Snow. “You do not own a wide selection of clothes” The Countess said Iris shrugged “I don’t really go out much unless its for ingredients or to buy food” She replied “Tell me what you want and well come back for the rest another day” She said Iris was curious now “What do you mean come back for the rest?” She asked.   
The Countess turned “You're officially my magician at the palace” She spoke. Iris must have made a face and then screamed “ASRA” The Countess looked confused she thought she would be happy about this. Asra's footsteps could be heard as he poked his head in and gave her a coy smile “You screamed” He asked leaning against the door frame. “Just what is the meaning of this becoming the palace magician” Iris said. He smiled “To be honest I’ve been thinking about it for a long while you know just as much as me…Iris you have surpassed me in so many ways these short three years”  
Iris looked at him “I can teach you no more it is time for you to spread your wings and fly you can always visit and The Countess said I can visit so see there’s no problem” He said. Iris looked at him for a few more moments and finally sighed and nodded “I understand” She said. Iris was going to miss him and this place but in her gut she knew what he said was true. He left and she got up going to the closet where the Countess stood “You have an eye for fashion tell me what you think I should wear” She smiled.   
The Countess smiled as she held out an outfit it was a black dress Iris had seen this in her closet for a while but never wore it she nodded as she slipped in it. She grabbed her bag and started to put books and clothes in it. She was thinking; what did she need other then her deck. Iris grabbed another bag filling it with stuff and looked around that was all she needed at the time. Iris looked at the Countess “I’m ready Countess” She said the Countess smiled and Portia took her bags which she was not use to.  
As the left the room Asra smiled “I have a gift for you I knew when the time was ready I would give it to you” He said. Iris was confused as he went back over the counter and pulled out a bag. He handed the silky bag and smiled “Open it” He said, Iris nodded as she untied the bag and a white gold ring fell out with a obsidian snowflake in the middle polished. Iris felt drawn to the ring but was not sure why she put in on and she screamed in pain as her head felt like someone had shoved it against a wall.  
Then the pain faded she looked around the room seeing the others worried “Iris are you alright” The Countess asked Iris nodded “Yes” She said Asra looked at her “Your aura reacted to the ring its changed becoming familiar yet I can not place it” He said. The Countess looked at it as well “Yes it does seem familiar and yet I can’t recall it” The Countess said. Iris thought could this piece hold something about her past she felt it could.   
Iris hugged Asra before saying her goodbye she stepped out of the shop seeing the carriage and blushed seeing many of her regulars. Portia opened the carriage the Countess went in first then offered her hand to Iris she took it getting in having a seat with her Snow came in next and last Portia. Iris felt strange in the carriage the Countess hand was on hers rubbing small circles into it. It was a silent ride other then the chirping of Snow.  
Well it was until Iris stomach started to growl. She blushed cursing herself in her head. The Countess smiled “Hungry again that’s good what would you like when we get back” She asked. Portia looked up “Asra told me you like spicy chicken is that true” She asked. Iris nodded “I know what I can make then is their anything else you would want with it” She asked. Iris thought a moment “I really enjoyed those spiced potatoes from the last time” She said. Portia smiled “I thought you did don’t worry when we get back I'll cook you a feast” She said.  
Iris laughed “I don’t need a feast” She replied shaking her head. “Oh but you will be having one your are my appointed magician a feast is in store in a day or two. Many people will be there to see you” The Countess said. Iris looked at her “Countess are you serious?” Iris asked she had never been good with crowds. The Countess nodded “Yes that is why later when you have properly rested we are going shopping” She said. Iris nodded she closed her eyes resting a bit the Countess hummed Iris was falling asleep.  
Iris opened her eyes when she felt a jolt she looked around seeing the Countess smiling “Were here dear lets get you inside Portia has already taken your things would you like to go to the gazebo while we wait for your food?” The Countess asked. Iris nodded as they left the carriage the Countess holding her hand Iris smiled as they walked there going through the maze and sitting under the stars. Iris sat next to the Countess “While you were away I found some of my old journals I was going to divorce Lucio before his untimely murder. But what ponders me the most I never wrote their name down or what they liked like. But I feel their close.” The Countess said. Iris looked over at her and nodded “I see” She replied. “I want you to call me Nadia now no more Countess” She said. Iris looked over “ Co…Nadia are you sure” she asked worried about what others would think. She smiled linking their fingers together kissing Iris “I am”  
Iris melted into the kiss and scooted closer to Nadia, Nadia sat her on her lap and they kept kissing. When they stopped Iris relaxed in her arms “So just who will be here for the feast” She asked “The couriers, diplomats from other places and many others, it is also open to the public your announcement will be here shortly to the vampire and in the morning to the humans” She spoke softly as she rubbed Iris back. Iris was thinking “Nadia I’m no good with crowds” She whispered “Do not worry I will be by you at all times” She said. Iris nodded “Alright” She said as she closed her eyes. “So how do you know the person you love is near?” She asked. Nadia smiled looking down “Because she is sitting in my lap” She said.   
Iris looked puzzled “So you think it was I that you wrote about in your journal” She asked. Nadia nodded “Yes since I first met you, you have felt familiar to me” She said. Iris was silent she had felt the same but then again neither one had their missing memories back. Iris closed her eyes and just relaxed she wondered if their was anything in blood magic she could do to help.  
“Tonight before we sleep we will preform the binding ritual since you no longer have the flu it will not affect either of us” She said. Iris opened her eyes “Are you sure you want to do that though, a binding ritual is not easy to break” She said. “I am quite sure” She replied. Iris looked up at Nadia and kissed her lips she had missed them.   
Iris smiled as she sat there but thought a bit more she was worried. People would talk if they knew their relationship Nadia was royalty and as far as Iris knew she was just a common human who happened to be a magician. “What troubles you?” Nadia asked Iris looked up “Nothing” She said not wanting Nadia to know. “My dear you can not hide your troubles from me go on tell me” She said. Iris sighed “Your royalty I’m a commoner and human at that what if people try to separate us” She said feeling small at the moment.  
Nadia held her closer “I do not care what others say, they said Lucio would be good and I went with it. You are completely different You are the one I love and you will making a fitting Countess if you so choose it one day” She said. Iris thought, a Countess she didn’t think they would get that far before Nadia got bored of her. Iris sat there listening to the night listening to the different insects and the different animals that roamed the gardens.  
Iris heard some footsteps and looked to see Portia “Milady the meal is ready” She said. Nadia smiled “Let us get you fed” She said. Iris nodded getting up and waited for Nadia, Nadia stood and took Iris hand and they made their way back to the palace. Once in the dinning room Iris sat down as did Nadia, Snow was in between them. Iris was wondering what the chicken would taste like and couldn’t wait.  
Portia came over bringing a tray and opened it the aroma of the spices on the chicken made Iris mouth salivate. She then left and came back with some blood for Nadia and a dish of meat for Snow. Iris looked at the chicken and then the potatoes she cut the chicken and took a bite. She smiled which made Portia smile “I assume you like” She asked. Iris nodded as she ate more of the chicken some of the spices she had used before but some were new. She would eat some chicken then potatoes and drink some tea. Snow chirped as she ate and Nadia seemed to smile. Once done with food a servant took the plate and Portia brought over another it was a huge bowl of the fruit with the sauce. Iris smiled as she dug in Nadia and Portia must have remembered her love of fruit.  
After that Iris smiled “So what now?” She asked Nadia thought a moment “Well we could find which room you want to make your magic room” She said. Iris smiled and nodded “I would like that” She replied smiling Nadia nodded as she rose and Iris did the same following her. Snow followed beside them as Nadia thought which room would be the best.  
Nadia went down a familiar wing that she knew Iris liked best and opened the door the color on the wall was a lavender color and the room was large and held a large book case with a clock “What about this one its close to where I normally do business?” She asked Iris smiled “I like it, though I will need to buy a few things” She said. Nadia looked at her “You will buy nothing I will supply it” She said. Iris smiled “You are to kind Nadia” She replied.  
Nadia smiled as she pulled Iris close kissing her “I would give you the moon if I could” She replied. Iris smiled “Now time to get your measurements I am going to have a few things made for you before we go out tonight to buy you some clothes.” She announced taking Iris hand and leading her away. Iris couldn’t help but laugh as they went down another wing and into room.  
There an older lady stood smiling “Countess is this the beautiful young lady you were telling me about” She asked. Iris blushed did Nadia really call her beautiful. “Yes Helen this is the young lady I would like to request a few garments to be made from you since she is officially staying at the palace” Nadia said. Helen smiled “I would be delighted” She replied as she motioned Iris forward Iris went over to her and started to take her measurements “Tell my dear magician what do you like to wear?” She asked as she took everything down.  
“Normally just pants and a short top but I am guessing the Countess would like a dress or two” she said. Nadia smiled and nodded “Yes I would like a few dresses made for her for special occasions.” She said Helen nodded “Any specific design in tops and bottoms” She asked Iris. Iris thought a moment “Nothing to long in sleeve wise I don’t want to catch fire when I burn candles” Iris said that was the only thing she could think of. Helen took all her measurements and smiled “Any color you do not like” she asked Iris shook her head Helen smiled “Alright dear I will work on a gown for your big feast” She said.  
“Thank you Helen if there is any way I be of assistance just seek me out” Iris said she smiled “I will remember that” She said. Iris then walked to Nadia and they left the room “You need new shoes as well though Asra has told me you like to go barefoot is that true?” She asked. Iris laughed “Yes I hate shoes and only wear them because he doesn’t want me to hurt my feet” Iris replied.   
Nadia nodded “I am the same way I do not want anything to happen to your feet.” She replied. Iris nodded as they walked “So when are we going shopping and what for” She asked. “Well clothes you like and some things for your magic room and then just to look around” She replied. Iris nodded as she let out a small yawn Nadia smiled “The night is still very young how about we take a nap and then go after we are refreshed.” She said  
Iris nodded as they kept walking she wondered where her room was now. As they kept walking she noticed this was Nadia's wing they even came to her personal bed chambers. Iris must have look confused because Nadia let out a little laugh “I like sleeping with you” She said opening her door. She went in and Iris followed she picked Iris up taking her to the bed and cuddled into her. Iris smiled and nuzzled into her she knew Nadia needed sleep so she kept her close.  
Iris closed her eyes she could tell Nadia was already asleep from the way she was and Iris smiled as she fell asleep. Iris looked around she was in a ship she did not recognize she walked around and seen a door open. She walked in but stopped she seen herself but this Iris was different she seemed powerful and confident her dark blue hair was longer and her eyes seemed to hold wisdom beyond what she had. She heard a clicking of heels and knew them as she turned she seen Nadia entering the room and sat down next to her she was in shambles and crying. The other Iris held her close speaking in a language she knew some what but not all the way.   
It seemed what ever she had said made Nadia stop crying and just cuddle to her. Iris opened her eyes was that a memory of her that had never happened before. She looked down seeing Nadia looking up at her. “Dear are you alright?” She asked worried Iris smiled “I think I got a memory of myself” She said. But she didn’t understand it just yet. The language she was speaking was that of the vampires and she was speaking it fluently. She thought a bit and sighed “I need some tea” She said. Nadia chuckled “I see then after tea and some blood we will depart to shop” She said.  
Iris nodded that sounded good both of them got up and Nadia had a bell in the shape of an owl. She rung it and then the door opened as Portia smiled “Yes Milady” she said smiling “Portia dear could you have some tea and blood sent up before we go to shop” She said. Portia smiled “Of course Milady, any request on tea Iris?” She asked. Iris thought a moment “Do you have the raspberry I really enjoyed that” Iris said smiling. Portia nodded “Of course it will be sent up shortly” Portia said as she left.  
Iris was watching Snow she was in a bed she found that new and started to look around just how much the room had changed. She got up to look around better she seen a bigger partition that could fit two people she noticed another bookshelf that was bare and she seen that Nadia closet seemed to have been cleaned out and a divider put in it. She also noticed that her shoes were on one side Snow was chirping at the window Iris looked over and seen a white owl outside the balcony perched on the railing.  
She went over noticing the balcony door open she stepped outside seeing Nadia petting the owl feeding her a treat. Iris walked over “Is she your pet?” she asked amazed by her beauty. Nadia smiled “A companion more like it” she replied “Would you like to pet her?” She asked. Iris nodded as she brought her hand to her head and pet her “What’s her name” she asked. “Chandra” Nadia replied “You know when I woke up it was just the two of us she would stay close to me.”  
Iris frowned as she put a hand on Nadia shoulder “I understand that when I woke up for the first time in my bed I couldn’t remember anything the only person other then Asra was Snow. It was actually Snow who told me things like my name and birthday and such” Iris said. Nadia frowned “You never informed me of your birthday” She said. Iris laughed “September fifteenth” She replied Nadia seemed to nod. Iris looked at her now realizing she didn’t know her birthday “And yours” she asked “July the eighth” Nadia replied they sat out there a few more moments before a knock came on the door and Portia came in with a small tray.  
Iris and Nadia went back inside and they sat at the small table while Portia poured Nadia blood and then Iris's tea. Iris smiled taking a sip it was much sweeter now that she wasn’t sick she enjoyed it. Portia then left Iris looked at Nadia “What is your favorite blood” She asked she wanted to know more about her personal life without stepping on any boundaries. Nadia blushed “Recently I found a new favorite” She replied sipping the blood. Iris cocked her head “Oh tell me more” She replied the blush spread on Nadia cheek as she cleared her throat “Yours my dear” She said.   
Iris blushed “Oh” She said as she took a sip of tea that was good she guessed. They sat in silence for a moment as they drank their tea and blood. Nadia looked up “Tell me about your memory dream” She said. Iris nodded “Well I was on a ship I seen a door opened and I went inside what I saw was me. But she was different then me she had longer hair way more confident and powerful. Then you came in crying sitting next to her she hugged you and started to talk but not in human in the vampire language and she was fluent in it unlike me, I know some but those are for spells” Iris said as she sipped her tea trying to make head or tales of it. Nadia seemed to be doing the same thinking soon all the tea was gone and Iris decided to give up trying to figure out the dream.  
Nadia had finished her blood Snow was chirping to Nadia who was rubbing her head “Ready to go shopping” Nadia asked smiling as she got up getting her head scarf. Iris smiled and nodded “I am” She said as she got up Iris smiled as she walked over to Nadia as she put the scarf on. Iris smiled she leaned up on her toes and kissed Nadia she was happy.  
Nadia smiled kissing her back in return and then took her hand as they left the room. Snow was walking between them chirping loudly then all the fur on her started to stand up and she started to hiss. Iris looked around and glad she did as she seen a vase flying at their head. Iris shielded herself as the vase hit her shattering against the floor. Nadia seemed shocked “What was that?” She asked looking at the now shattered vase. “I’m not sure I just looked in and seen it flying at me. I should have tried catching it instead I’m sorry” Iris said.   
Nadia shook her head as she checked her over “I am more worried about you then some vase that can easily be replaced” She said. “I'm fine really I shielded myself” She said Nadia nodded as she stopped looking her over taking her hand and going quickly this time. They left the palace getting in the carriage. Iris had her normal bag with her and looked through it for something then noticed a coin purse she found this strange it wasn’t hers it was Asra's. When had he slipped this in there.   
Once the carriage started off she relaxed as Nadia held her hand. Snow was chirping away seeming to be excited Iris couldn’t help but laugh “The last time she was this excited was when we were headed to the palace” She said. Nadia chuckled “Well now you two are royalty” She said smiling Iris looked over “How so?” Iris asked. Nadia smiled looking over at her “Well you went from being a commoner as you like to say to being in an royal position” She said.  
Iris nodded “I see” Iris replied thinking it over as she sat there “Do you like going into the town?” She asked. Iris was wondering what she would say. Nadia thought a moment “I do enjoy it I would like to take a proper tour though but not tonight” She said. Iris nodded “Tonight is all about you” Nadia said as she brought Iris hand up and kissed it Iris blushed and put her head on Nadias shoulder she smiled taking in her scent.  
Nadia seemed to like Iris on her shoulder as she softly played with her hair. “So how nervous are you about the feast?” She asked. Iris sighed “Very I mean I’m not used to a big group of people” She said Nadia nodded “I will be right there I won’t let you go I'll be right at your side the whole time I promise” She said. Iris closed her eyes and smiled she liked that. Snow kept chirping Nadia chuckled “You are very talkative aren’t you girl” She said. Snow got up from the floor and jumped on Iris lap and started to chirp to Nadia. Iris smiled “She is” She said laughing.   
Soon they came to the district not many vampires or humans were roaming around so that was good they got out and Snow walked in between them Nadia holding her hand which made Iris nervous and blush. They first went to look for furniture for the room Nadia took her into a shop that Iris had only been in once and that was two years ago. She looked around reading the aura of each table finally picking one out and did the same with each bookcase. Nadia made her look at chairs as well and she found two she liked she really didn’t need much.  
Next came clothes Nadia led her into another shop she noticed the shop was expensive like the last and she started to feel guilty. She looked at pre made outfits she seen a few she liked sleeveless tops with nice bottoms she looked at the price and almost chocked they were way more then she could afford. Nadia seen her looking at them “Go try them on” She said. Iris looked up at her “This is way to expensive” She said. “Not for you, go on if you don’t I'll buy them anyway” She smiled and winked. Iris blushed and took the outfits as she tried them on they fit perfectly and she absolutely loved them they felt so good the only thing like this was the bathrobe that had been destroyed. She came out in the dress and smiled “Well my dear?” Nadia asked “They are perfect” She replied Nadia smiled taking them from her “Then we are getting them”  
Iris felt bad she didn’t like that but only nodded. After that Iris and Nadia looked around “Do you eat regular food I mean Asra would eat eggs with me” She said. Nadia thought “I haven’t ate food since I awoke but if there is some thing you want me to try I will” She said. Iris smiled “Really there is something and I would like to get some if you don’t mind for a small pit stop” She said. Nadia smiled “This is your night so let us do what you wish” She said. Iris smiled as she went to the baker “Iris so nice to see you and Snow, oh who have your brought with you?” He asked smiling. Iris looked at Nadia unsure if she should say then got an idea “My partner” Iris replied. The baker smiled “Congratulations Iris I’ll bring out two banana bread for you and your partner” He said. Iris blushed as Nadia brought her hand up and kissed it. Soon he was back with two fresh loafs and Iris and Nadia took a seat as Iris took a bite, Nadia pulled some off and popped it into her mouth “This is quite good I wonder if we could get the recipe” She said. Iris smiled “With enough coin I’m sure we could” She said.   
Nadia nodded thinking as she took another bite once she finished she went into the shop Iris wondered what she was doing. She came back and the baker looked at her stunned “Iris you didn’t tell me you were dating the Countess” He said. Iris froze “I um well I wanted to keep it secret I mean I’m not ashamed I just I don’t know.” She said. Nadia chuckled “She just doesn’t want to cause a stir right now that is all” She replied. Iris nodded the baker smiled “I see” He said smiling “Well you two enjoy the rest of your night” He said.  
After that they went to look at jewelry Iris found something it was a platinum chain with a beautiful cut ruby in it Nadia was looking at something on the other side and she picked it up she hoped she had enough coin to buy it. She took it to the merchant and took out her coin bag she was lucky she did and he wrapped it for her. Iris then looked around at some arm cuffs she always liked them but never could afford any Nadia came by her side seeing her eye the arm cuffs. “What would you like?” She asked Iris blushed “Nothing, I you have bought enough for me” She said. Nadia frowned “Just a few more things I want to spoil you” She said.   
Iris looked at “I really like arm cuffs but never could afford them” She said. Nadia smiled “Then pick out the ones you like and we will get them” She said. Iris nodded as she picked out two she liked Nadia paid for them and they left Iris was getting tired she wouldn’t lie they had been walking for hours. “Shall we return home dear, dinner will be served soon” She said. Iris nodded as they headed back to the carriage Snow was chirping happily as they got back in Iris was thinking as she sat there and they started to leave.  
Iris lay her head on Nadias lap and closed her eyes. Nadia started to play with her hair “Tired?” She asked “Yes it feels good to sit” Iris replied. Snow purred at that statement Nadia started to hum and Iris smiled “You remind me of a siren but instead of death you make me sleep” She said. Nadia smiled as she played with her hair and kept humming. Iris started to drift off to sleep trying to stay awake but failed. She woke up to a something jumping on her stomach and licking her face she laughed as she opened her eyes. Snow was licking her face “Come along girls we wouldn’t want to miss dinner” Nadia said. Snow chirped happily getting off Iris and Iris rose up getting out of the carriage after Nadia she stretched. Nadia took her hand and smiled as they walked to the door.  
As they entered through the door Portia looked at them jumping as though spooked. Iris found this strange and so did Nadia “Dear Portia what ever is the matter?” She asked. Portia bit her lip “Well Milady strange things have been happening. There have been objects vanishing and reappearing, then books flying off the shelf pictures falling and things getting thrown and broke, but the kitchen staff and myself are really spooked because we keep hearing what sounds like a goat but we can’t find it” She said.  
Iris growled it was Lucio she knew it she had to put a stop to this. She didn’t care if he toyed with her but others was a different story. Nadia nodded “I see we will have to take care of that” She said Portia nodded. “Milady how did shopping go?” She asked. Nadia smiled “It went well what do you think Iris?” She asked. Iris smiled and nodded “It was grand” she replied smiling. Iris was thinking she could sage the palace but that would take all day. She had to use blood magic, now she had wished she had gotten some of Asra’s blood to help.  
Iris was thinking not paying attention when she heard a shout come from the dinning room she didn’t think as she went running what she seen made her shiver. On the wall in what looked like in blood were letters under the picture saying ‘you’re next' she looked up at the picture seeing what looked like blood dripping from the goats eyes “Bring it on” She said. Nadia frowned “Iris what do we do” She asked concerned “I’m using blood magic a big amount I'll need your blood to help mostly to keep me from dying or fainting before I get the spell finished” She said. Nadia pulled her from behind “What are you going to do” She asked worried. “I’m going to banish his presence in the palace he won’t bother us or anyone ever again well for a short while if I were more advanced in blood magic he would be gone for good” She said. Nadia bit her lip “Iris I am unsure, this sounds risky” She said. “I am your palace magician you do trust me don’t you?” She asked. Nadia nodded “Of course I do I have much faith in you” She replied.   
“That is all I need to know my love” She said. “Snow come, it is time to get rid of him show me where his power is the worst” Iris said Snow chirped as started to walk Iris followed as did Nadia. When Iris passed the staircase that led to Lucio's room the dogs growled at her. She looked at them with a stern look and they backed away she went up the stairs and into his room. Iris felt so much negative energy here it twisted her stomach in a knot. “So you have come to me. What do you plan to do pathetic human, ah and you brought my loving wife. How should she die?” Iris growled. “You will not harm her. Snow stay close to Nadia” She said. Snow went to Nadia’s side ears perked up hissing. Iris brought her hands up and started to chant they started to glow bright red and then her body as she envisioned the palace. Then she planted her feet letting her energy pour out it was draining her of energy and her vision was going blurry. The worst part was she could hear her heart pounding faster and faster then nothing she dropped.  
Nadia ran over to her she cut her wrist wasting no time and brought it to Iris mouth and began feeding her the blood Iris wasn’t dead but close she hoped the healing properties worked. Iris heart started to beat at a normal rate again and her color came back Nadia pulled her wrist back. Iris opened her eyes her vision still a bit blurry she laid there “Its done” she whispered. Nadia leaned down and picked her up bring her close to her chest and started to cry. “Was it really worth it I almost lost you my love” She said.  
Iris opened her eyes nuzzling into her “You saved me” She said “I just need rest now” She said. Nadia picked her up and took her back to their room Iris was placed in bed and Snow jumped in bed with her “Snow you know your not allowed on this bed” She said. “It matters not Snow is your familiar I will allow it” Nadia said. Snow laid next to her in the front and started to purr Iris felt the strain on her body “Nadia I want to give you something just…just in case” She said. Nadia bit her lip she knew she shouldn’t have let Iris do that.  
“Where is it dear” She asked softly trying not to break down again. “It is in my bag wrapped” She said. Iris looked at Iris bag and opened it seeing the small wrapped box she opened it seeing the platinum chain with the ruby cut in it. Iris had her eyes closed and opened them once she heard sobbing. She seen Nadia with the necklace clutching it to her chest crying uncontrollably. Iris rose up “Come here darling” Iris said. Nadia came forward and hugged her.  
Iris hugged her and rubbed her back “I’m fine now I really am please do not cry I just need rest and would love if you held me” She said. Nadia nodded as she went behind the bed getting in and holding Iris crying into her back. Iris rubbed small circle on her hands and brought them up kissing them “Its okay” She said “I’m okay” She whispered. Eventually the sobbing stopped and Nadia brought her closer “Will you hum for me my siren?” Iris asked. Nadia nodded “Of course my little bat” She replied she started to hum and Iris smiled as her eyes closed falling asleep.


End file.
